A Journey of Body and Soul
by HarmoniousSilence
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur become lost in the forrest they come across paths they never dreamed existed, and both must face a grueling journey if they are to return home to Camelot. Revalations, and enemies old and new push the pair to the brink. Will they ever return to Camelot? And if they do will things ever be the same again? M/A G/L Slow moving Merthur
1. Not Quite the Damsel in Distress

"And I want you to also pack my newest cross bow...make sure I ride Blase as well, I don't want to ride that crazy headstrong stallion." Arthur said crossing the room and picking up an apple and sitting in his favorite fur covered chair.

Merlin smirked, "But he suits you so well, you are two of a kind after all."

"Just for that you can have the great pleasure of riding him. Good luck getting up off your arse when he bucks you off." Arthur said smirking into his apple.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Which tunic do you want, red or red? I swear all you see in your wardrobe is red. It looks like some lady menstruated all over it."

Arthur nearly choked on his apple, "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!"

"More like kinky." Merlin said dead facing.

"Merlin shut-up!" Arthur said rolling his eyes and putting his feet up on the nearest table.

Merlin shot him a glare, "Don't do that I just cleaned that you dollop head!"

Arthur grinned like a cat stalking it's pray, "Now you can clean it again."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking on the old chestnut door.

"You may enter!" Arthur announced shooting Merlin a toothy smiled as he rubbed his dirty boots all over the newly cleaned table.

A soldier entered, "The King request your presence sire."

Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Of course he does." sighing heavily he got up and pulled on his jacket. "Merlin, make sure you pack the cross bow I don't want to be facing down a bear and have nothing but a few carrots to defend myself with."

Merlin shot him a crocked smile, "Carrots...right."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his hand on his face, "Scratch that I'll just feed you to the bear."

"In that case I'll pack the crossbow." Merlin said.

Arthur sighed again, "You always have to go the round about way don't you?"

Merlin shot him a smile, "Of course, that's what being different is all about."

"Sire, the King would like you to come with me." The knight said effectively ending the conversation.

"Right." Arthur said nodding his head and following the guard out of the room.

Merlin ran through his list of things to do; _Pack clothes, Pack weapons, Pack some snacks, and get the horse ready. _Mentally organized he set about the first task, packing Arthur's clothes. They were going on a hunt and would be gone for a good week hoping to track down a massive bear that seemed intent to evade them every year. merlin was not looking forward to being in the wilderness as he was allergic to almost everything in it. But Arthur had been stubborn as always and had refused to let someone other than Merlin accompany him. So here Merlin was going through Arthur's massive wardrobe trying to find some acceptable clothes. But Arthur's wardrobe rivaled even Morgana's so he was having quite a hard time trying to find what he was looking for.

Half an hour later Arthur's clothes were neatly packed away and Merlin stared at it feeling rather proud of himself. But the feeling was short lived as he realized that he still had a lot more to do. Sighing heavily to himself he set off to accomplice his second task; packing the weapons. He headed down to the armory to gather the newest crossbow as well as another for himself, not that he'd know how to use it but just incase he got trapped facing the bear while everyone was looking at him and he couldn't use magic. Ok, the scenario seemed highly unlikely but it was a possibility and Arthur would look at him funny if he told him he hand't packed himself a weapon. _Crossbows check._ Merlin thought to himself as he packed them away. Next was the swords, this time he didn't pack one for himself, last time he did he's ended up with a rather nasty gash on his left arm as he had been trying to swing it around like Arthur did and had nicked himself in the process. Arthur had seen the whole thing and burst out laughing while Merlin was trying to stop himself from bleeding out.

With the weapons packed away for the journey he headed to his favorite place in the entire castle, the kitchen. Arthur always commented on how much Merlin ate compared to his actual weight and always commented that when Merlin one day gained all that weight back he would 'not be pushing your fat ass around'. Merlin smiled to himself remembering that mental picture. He packed them a few muffins, some apples as well as at least a dozen cookies, a loaf of bred, and just to piss Arthur off, a few carrots. Merlin figured if he had time he could put them in with the crossbows just to see the look on Arthur's face.

With everything else done Merlin moved on to his final and least favorite chore; getting the horses ready. Normally Merlin _loved_ working with the horses, Morgana always commented that if Merlin was such an awful manservant Arthur could always just send him to the stables. She was particularly enjoyed the abashed look on Arthur's face and the idea of losing his manservant. Merlin really _did_ like the stables it was just he really didn't get along with the asshole who ran them; Marcus. He was the only real ass in the stables in Merlin's opinion he'd often make fun of his ears or taunt him about being the Prince's lap dog and no matter what Merlin said or did he did not _shut-up. _Merlin had even considered using magic to teach the fool a lesson but then he remembered how dangerous it was and what would happen if he was caught.

"Look who it is Merlin the elephant! I thought i told you already that the stables were for horses and not for elephants. Or are you just so stupid that you can't seem to get that through your head?" Marcus said smirking.

"I don't have time for your bullshit Marcus I'm here to get the horses ready for the hunt-prince's orders." Merlin said walking over to his favorite Diablo's stall.

Diablo was a beautiful dark brown arabian with a long mane and a sweet heart. He was very gentle and often got over excited for visitors. He never bit or bucked, ever even kicked his stall when he got angry at the other horses. Like Merlin he also hated Marcus and would snort and flatten his ears whenever the man came around him.

"Oh, that's right your the Prince's little lap dog, tell me you get on your knees for him often? When there's not a prostitute around to satisfy his urges?" Marcus said, his mouth twisting up in an evil grin.

Suddenly, a flash of familiar blonde hair rushed past him and Marcus found himself pinned by his throat up against Diablo's stall.

"Nobody talks to him like that you hear me! Nobody!" Arthur hissed into Marcus's ear.

"Yes...sire." Marcus managed to choke out.

Arthur released him and marcus fell to the ground.

"Get up." Arthur commanded drawing his sword.

Marcus barely moved, so Arthur kicked him.

"I said GET UP!" Arthur commanded again, and this time Marcus managed to struggle to his feet.

"Get your sword!" Arthur said, blue eyes blazing.

Marcus managed to locate his quickly under a pile of straw.

"Follow me." Arthur said, still fuming.

Merlin was shocked eyes still wide and clinging onto Diablo's muzzle. He couldn't believe Arthur had just done that. Nobody had ever stood up for him before. Nobody, not even Will had ever dared to. He didn't know what Arthur had in mind but he hoped it involved some sort of humiliation.

Arthur led Marcus outside into Camelot's main square where everyone was bustling around getting water, talking with friends.

"Attention everyone!" Arthur commanded.

Everyone stopped mid conversation or chore and gave the crown prince their full attention.

"This man has just insulted not only my honor but my friend's as well so I thought we would be honorable and duel. If I win he leaves Camelot and never returns, if I loose he keeps his job."

He was applauded with hoots and hollers, nothing quite like a mid day swords dual.

Merlin looked on arms crossed and every brows raised at being called his friend.

Marcus, obviously enraged at the previous attack ran straight at Arthur sword pointed at him.

Arthur easily jumped out of the way, laughing and taunting the man, "That all you've got?"

Marcus knitted his brows together and raced at him again.

This time however Arthur stayed put easily swinging his sword up and knocked the man's out of his hand.

He then proceeded to knock the man over the head with the butt of his sword while simultaneously sweeping his leg to knock he feet out form under him. The man fell to the ground with a loud thump.

The people started to cheer and chant "Arthur! Arthur!" Guards rushed in grabbing the man and hauling him up to drag him away.

"Oh and you're fired." Arthur smirked. The crowd cheered even louder hooting and hollering as the Prince smiled and waved.

Merlin grinned to himself and returned to the stables, trying to get the persistent smile to go away. Marcus was humiliated and fired, not to mention Arthur, the bloody prince of Camelot, had defended his honor.


	2. The Beginning of Not Just A Journey

Hello Everyone!

First off thank you all so much for all the favs and reviews, that's always the best thing for a writter. So this one is really long, but it was fun to write. I tend to try to be at least one chapter ahead incase anything would come up, that way you guys wouldn't be kept waiting. you guys are going to think i'm nuts when I say this but hear me out; I haven't watched past the first season. I WANT to watch it soooo badly but this series takes place right after the first season and I don't want the other episodes to effect the plot so I figure I'll just try to hold out. Yah, i know then Gwaine shouldn't be there but I've read so much fanfic with him in it I couldn't resist. Plus I don't want to see Arthur and Gwen get married. Ew. Has anyone else realized the Gwen is essentially the Ginny of Merlin? Ginny ends up with Harry but no one wants to see them together (Harry and Severus forever! Severus Snape fans unite! But I like Drarry too) Not to mention she kind of goes out with like everyone and flits around and everyone falls for her, which is essentially when Gwen is doing. You could compare her to Lily Evans to I guess, I mean Sev and James both loved her. (I HATE James Potter, but Remus is adorable) I need to stop comparing Merlin and Harry Potter to each other. It just isn't healty. I can never decide, do I want a Harry Potter wallpaper or Merlin? Ugh. It's a hard decision. Oh! So I basically came up with the plot listening to 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men so if someone made a wallpaper with lyrics from that song I'd love you forever!

Always and eternally,

Rachel

* * *

"Oh, look at that grin!" Gwen said entering the stables with a smirking Morgana.

"What are you guys doing here?" Merlin said willing the brilliant smile to fade.

"We came to see if you wanted to go out riding with us, it'll be the last time we see you for weeks." gwen said smiling at him.

"A week and I can't Arthur gave me chores to do and then I want to stop by and make sure Gauis is all set before we leave tomorrow." Merlin said leaning against Diablo's stall.

Morgana rolled her eyes, "I have known Gaius all my life, that man does not need anyone checking up on him. You're coming riding with us whether you like it or not." Morgana said crossing her arms and smirking at Merlin triumphantly.

Merlin sighed heavily, "Alright it looks like I don't have a choice...shall I get the three horses ready?"

"Four actually." Arthur said striding into the room with a giant smirk. "There was a reason I was coming down to the stables you know...I was going to tell you to get the horses ready for our ride. 'Course that arsehole had to be dealt with, insinuating that I hire prostitutes."

Merlin rolled his eyes getting Diablo out of his stall and on the cross ties, "God forbid he let your dirty secret out."

Gwen and Morgana started howling with laughter, Morgana holding onto Gwen so she wouldn't fall over.

"So you fired him because he said you hired prostitutes?" Morgana asked.

Arthur scowled and merlin tried to hide his giggle behind Diablo, "No! He was being a right foul git to Merlin!"

Gwen and Morgana exchanged brief, but knowing looks.

"What?" Arthur practically screeched.

Morgana smirked, "Got to protect your prostitutes."

From behind his horse Merlin screeched, "Oi!" lobbing a brush over Diablo trying to hit Morgana and Gwen who were once again doubled over. Arthur crossed his arms, red rising to his cheeks.

"He's not my prostitute." Arthur grumbled.

Gwen laughed even harder, "So you don't pay him then? Oh, poor Merlin!" Morgana laughed even harder trying to keep standing.

"Let's just ride, Merlin are the horses tacked up yet?" Arthur said grumbling. He turned around to see if he had done it yet and saw Merlin still cooing over Diablo and stroking his muzzle lovingly.

Arthur sighed exasperated, "God dammit Merlin by the time you finnish it'll be dark out, and we all know you're afraid of the dark."

"Oi!" Merlin responded, "Speak for yourself!"

Realizing the job probably wouldn't get done with just Merlin doing it at his usual snail pace, Arthur walked across the stables to tack up his horse, pouting about the manual labor all the way.

"If my servant wasn't so lazy, I wouldn't have to do this." Arthur pouted taking Philip out of his stall. Philip was a very stuck up horse and only really tolerated well trained riders like Arthur, unfortunately for Merlin no one told him this and the first time he'd tried to ride him Philip had bucked him off.

Merlin huffed while taking Morgana's horse Callisto, out of his stall, "Maybe if you'd give me a day off once and a while I wouldn't be exhausted."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Both of you stop your pouting, God you're like children."

From behind Philip Arthur motioned to Morgana, then to the straw, and then made a throwing motion. Merlin grinned and picked up some straw. Meanwhile Morgana was talking to Gwen about something and when they were sure she as good and distracted, they snuck up on her and threw hay all over her.

"ARTHUR! MERLIN!" She screeched, and for a change the boys found themselves highly amused by the picture before them, Morgana covered in hay. By now, deciding Arthur and Merlin moved like snails Gwen got out her own horse, Jupiter, he was quite old and not very fast. However, he never bucked and was a very safe and sure fire ride.

"Come on then slow pokes!" Gwen said mounting her horse and grinning from ear to ear.

Arthur jumped onto the nearest mounting block and got right on the stallion, making sure his reigns were short and he'd have control.

Merlin helped Morgana onto the white gelding, and then seated himself on his precious Diablo.

The quartet started off at a brisk trot, heading for their favorite tack through the forrest. It would lead them to the peak of a fairly high mountain where they would turn around and head back, they told the guards they'd be back in a little over two hours. It was a very used and well known trail so they had protested sending any guards with them.

They all caught up with each other, and rode in the obvious pairs, Gwen with Morgana and Arthur with Merlin. They walked for a little while, discussing castle politics and the new Duchess that was staying at the castle.

"I'm telling you something's off about her." Merlin said blatantly disagreeing.

Arthur laughed shaking his head, "You say that about all pretty girls, except for Gwaine that is."

Merlin knitted his eyebrows together and gave Arthur a long hard look, "I do not! And don't go about the kingdom spreading rumors that I fancy _Gwaine_. I mean let's be honest Gwaine is about as bright as a burnt out candle."

Arthur tried to hide his laughter trying to look abashed, "What do you mean he's not bright? He's the best knight I've got!"

Up ahead they could Morgana and Gwen's snickers, "You guys believe me right?" Merlin said.

Morgana laughed, "I know I do. Gwaine reminds me of a uncasterated dog, hooks onto any moving thing and humps it. It's quite annoying."

Arthur continued with his bad acting, "Take that back!" pulling an over exaggerated wounded look.

"What are you going to do about it?" Morgana said turning around to stick her tongue out.

"How dare you stick your tongue out at your king high treason! I sentence you to death!" Arthur said using a big regal type voice.

Morgana started laughing, "You sound just like your father, full of ignorance and bullshit."

Even Arthur had to laugh at that, shedding the facade. They were all up in arms against the King, he'd been killing more and more people for ridiculous things, like failing to do things correctly, which he charged as sorcery. Quite frankly, Merlin was scared shitless because he was a sorcerer and he kept doing things wrong. But then again he had Gaius's influence on the King but that didn't save him from flogging which he'd seen and was petrified of.

"I still can't believe he's been killing so many people lately." Gwen said softly, she had taken it the worst of all of them because of her unending compassion.

Everyone remained quite for a few moments lost in their thoughts as some had been friends of the now deceased. After a few moments passed Arthur spoke up.

"I know, I'm scared Merlin'll be next, after all he is rather incompetent." He said jokingly.

Morgana and Gwen managed a half smile as did Merlin. Arthur would never know how much those words would mean to Merlin, that his friend cared enough to worry over him.

"How have your dreams been lately by the way, Gaius is still working out a new concoction that's supposed to help your mind relax as you sleep." Merlin said, he was worried for Morgana's sake as well; she was a good friend after all.

She didn't respond even though the woods were quiet.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked, wondering why she wasn't responding.

"Something's here, following us." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances and they quickened their horses to close the distance between them and the ladies riding in front of them. Arthur drew his sword and Merlin went to draw his as well. But it wasn't there. Arthur looked at him and noticed his hands were empty. He shot Merlin glare that could rival Uther's when he managed to loose Arthur.

He shrugged his shoulders in an apology and Arthur shook his head angrily and motioned for them to ride closer together. Everyone was silent and the only sound to be heard were the soft hoofbeats of their horses.

Suddenly a crackling noise could be heard from Arthur's side and everyone's horses stopped dead in their tracks.

Arthur made the turn around signal and everyone turned their horses around to head back in Camelot's direction when something/someone attacked.

It all happened so quick no one was sure what it was or who it was for that matter. It lunged at Arthur's horse feet which promptly reared up and took off to the right in a full gallop. Without so much as a thought Merlin steered his horse to follow after Arthur's as fast as they could.

"Follow them boy as fast as you can!" Merlin whispered as his horse took off galloping.

They were off the trail so everything was underbrush and twigs could be heard snapping as they went, along with the familiar beats of a galloping horses's hooves.

He rode for what seemed like forever following the familiar chestnut stallion weave through the forrest at top speed and Merlin had no idea where they even where. As he continued after Arthur the forrest got thicker and ticker, the underbrush became a problem for Diablo who was growing increasingly hard to control.

They were following the familiar chestnut stallion when Diablo suddenly took off galloping faster than he ever had, and what Merlin thought was possible. He began tossing his head and even reared up, causing Merlin to loose his balance and topple to the ground Diablo continued galloping away.

Luckily enough for Merlin it was only September which meant the ground was still soft and had yet to freeze. He wheezed for a few moments desperately trying to gain control of his lungs and brain.

The suddenly it hit him.

He was alone.

In unfamiliar territory.

With no food.

And he'd lost the crown prince.

He suddenly collapsed back to the dirt thinking of what the king would do to him once they found him and that he had managed to loose not only the Prince but his horse.

So he just laid there and watched the clouds pass through the leafy canopy and let his mind wander to any spells that would be helpful. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the near by under bush crack and shift. He hoped whatever predator it was would make it quicker than whatever decapitation under Uther's order would feel like.

"I should have known you would be lazing about; I must have still been recovering from my fall when I thought you'd be scouring the forrest for me. The crown prince of Camelot. Who you managed to loose in the middle of now where." Arthur said crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Merlin.

"Well I got tired after all the hours of searching for you, and it's whom by the way." Merlin said crossing his arms behind his head.

This seemed to anger Arthur who promptly kicked Merlin somewhat gently, "It's been 20 minutes, get up you lazy sod!"

Slowly, as if to piss of Arthur more, Merlin got up.

"Where are we, by the way?" Merlin asked.

Arthur threw his arms up in the air and turned around, "How the hell should I know?"

"Because according to you, you know everything." Merlin remarked trying to brush dirt off.

"Well I don't. I don't know where we are and I sure as hell don't how the hell were supposed to get out of here!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin sighed, Arthur was being a drama queen again. Sure they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, and sure they didn't have any food but they had each other. Merlin wanted to dance with relief that he hadn't lost the crown prince which meant he would not meet his end due to Uther's wrath. It was a fairly comforting thought.

Arthur snorted, "Figures your all smiles! God Merlin WE'RE LOST IN THE FUCKING FORREST!"

"At least I won't die now for losing you." Merlin said shooting Arthur a positive smile.

Arthur laughed tensely, "God Merlin you're such an idiot."

Merlin smiled back at him, "But I still have my head!"

Arthur groaned and ran a hand through his silky blonde hair, pacing around trying to think. He wondered how long it would take for his father to assemble a search party and if they would ever even find them. They had gone well off the beaten path and headed into the much thicker and less often traveled part of the forrest. Judging by the ready to set sun Arthur guessed it was at least 5 o'clock which meant that they didn't have a whole lot of time before it would get dark. And being alone in the forrest without any weapons at darkness was not something to look forward too, not in the slightest.

"Alright," Arthur decided "We need to get some underbrush and kindling for a fire, a big fire. We also need some leaves big ones preferably."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and set off to find the materials, but a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"You can't just set off into unfamiliar territory alone Merlin, what the hell are you stupid?" Arthur asked.

"No, I have system of how I was going to get back here." Merlin said, defending his actions.

Arthur looked at him incredulous, "Well then let me hear this brilliant plan of yours."

"Well," Merlin began "I was going to break twigs along the way."

Arthur snorted, "You couldn't even find your way back if I gave you a rope. No, I don't trust you to your own devices you're coming with me." He decided, not quite caring about Merlin's opinion.

Arthur started walking whichever direction he thought was best and closer to Camelot and Merlin was left to follow. They walked awhile picking up things that could be used for firewood, and leafs for whatever reason. After a while Merlin's feet started hurt from walking over twigs and his back hurt from ducking branches. The sun was finishing setting and it was quickly becoming dark.

"I think this is good." Merlin said, out of breath.

Arthur just kept going, "I didn't ask you what you thought."

Merlin tried to bite his tongue, but it eventually decided to break free of it's prison, "Oh of course your royal arse-ness!"

Arthur promptly spun on his heel, "What did you say?" He said glaring holes in his manservant.

"YOU'RE. AN. ARSE." Merlin said annunciating every words as if Arthur was hard of hearing.

Blues eyes glared at him, "Don't address me that way! I'm your prince, your sovereign!"

Merlin shook his head angrily, "Not out here you're not you're just another thing to eat or be eaten out here they can't tell if you're a prince or not. Out here you're just trying to survive." Merlin spat, tears swimming into his eyes

"What the hell's gotten into you all of a sudden!" Arthur yelled back at him.

"You! The forrest! You just take and take and you never give back! You just take what you think is yours and it isn't! It isn't! It doesn't matter if it isn't you still take it! Even if some body else loves it! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Merlin said tears falling from his eyes as he yelled.

Arthur dropped the his load and took a hesitant step towards Merlin, his hand stretched out, "Merlin?"

Merlin covered his face with his hands, as if to be ashamed to be crying. He just kept crying, each sob wracking his body. Arthur stood opposite shocked by the raw display of emotion, Merlin never cried. _Never_. Not when he faced certain death, or awful wounds, he never cried. Suddenly Merlin's knees buckled, but Arthur managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Arthur held him and could feel each sob shake Merlin's frame, and he could feel his heartstrings tug in response.

"Merlin, as many gifts as I have reading minds is not one of them. Talk to me, I won't be as big a jerk as usual." Arthur said softly.

Merlin sniveled still crying, "My father died in this forrest, they didn't find him for two months...then some travelers found him and said he'd been dead awhile and an arrow through the chest. I was only six."

Arthur had no idea that Merlin had lost his father here, now he realized why he only started freaking out when the sun was setting. No one wanted to spend the night in the forrest where their father had died.

Sniveling Merlin sat up against the nearest tree, and looked at Arthur, his blue eyes still swimming with tears. Seeing the look on his face Arthur knew Merlin was about to talk and get it all off his chest. Morgana had the same look when she'd told Arthur why she was there, that he father had been killed. Arthur smiled sadly at Merlin and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, he had been right after all, out here they were just people.

Merlin's eyes smiled back sadly at the outright gesture of friendship, and he began, "We were farmers, nothing great really just the average run of the mill family. My mother she's so sweet and kind, she used to take in anyone that needed help. Even hurt birds or any other little animals, she believes all life is sacred. My father was like that too, we didn't have much really. Just enough to get by, and each other of course." Merlin had a small smile on his face from the nostalgia the memories brought back.

Arthur saw something briefly flash across his eyes but couldn't quite name what it was, "Then things started to steadily get worse, our crops were failing we couldn't sell anything at all...no one had any food to sell. So my father decided he would go to a neighboring town and try to see if he could get the village some help. So we said goodbye." Merlin looked down at the ground, the tears making their way down his cheeks.

"He never came back."

"After a week without any word we began to wonder, after two or three everyone started to say they were sorry for our loss and began to consider Mom a widow. My mother never gave up hope, she told me he'd come back through the same door he left. Looking back she took out her grief by working twice as hard in the fields, she didn't want me to see her cry. She set his place at the diner table, even though we didn't really have anything to eat but when we did she would make sure there was some for him. Then some travelers came through and said they'd found a body in the woods and...and they..." Merlin said finding the words hard to say out loud.

"They...they brought back his bronze we...wedding band..and we knew it was him." At this Merlin pulled his knees up to his chest and started sobbing again.

Arthur sat their dumbfounded unsure of what to do, the story shocked him. One one hand he was furious at his father, how could people be so poor? How could his father let a situation get THAT bad? And on the other hand he felt awful for Merlin, for the starvation and poverty, for the loss of his father, and just for the suffering he went through. While his heart went out to Merlin it was incredibly hard to empathize with him, Arthur had never witnessed poverty, never had to starve, nor had he lost somebody he had loved that deeply. He had lost his mother, but he had never known or loved her the way Merlin had his father.

All Arthur could sputter out was an, "I'm so sorry Merlin."

Merlin sniffed, "It's not your fault he died."

Arthur shook his head, "My father, why didn't he do anything? Didn't he know people were starving? How could he not know?" Arthur said shaking his head in apology.

"I don't know." Merlin answered quietly.

"I swear to you Merlin that when I am King no one will starve." Arthur said looking him dead in the eyes.

Merlin looked at him softly, "Thank you."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, each absorbed by their own thoughts.

Arthur broke the silence, "Sometimes I wonder what my mother was like, was she kind like yours or one of those prissy court ladies who strut about looking like they have a walking stick up their arse? Was she clever, did she care about the people, did she really love my father?" He said focusing on a nearby tree intently, trying fruitlessly to envision his mother.

Merlin let it hang in the air for awhile whilst he gathered his thoughts before responding, "I think she'd be one of those genuine, sweet ladies who hide candy in their sleeves and give them to children. But I bet she was smart to, could make someone sound stupid if they crossed her. I'd bet you all the money in my pockets you have her eyes, intelligent and caring." Merlin said earnestly.

Arthur smiled softly, "I hope so, I wonder if she was beautiful."

"I think she was, after all how else would you get your looks; from your father? I doubt it, I really do." Merlin said a playful smile on his lips.

Arthur smiled at him, "What would I do without you, and your stupid jokes?"

"Probably be killed without me there to save your sorry arse." Merlin said giving Arthur a devious smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course you and your brilliant swordsmanship. It takes a true master to knick themselves with their own weapon." He said his words dripping with blatant sarcasm.

Merlin sighed heavily, rolling his eyes; then thought pensively for a moment before speaking, "What was life like at Camelot?"

Arthur was surprised by the question and looked down at Merlin with golden eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "You mean my childhood?"

Merlin nodded, "Well duh, I told you 'bout mine and I have to admit I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Arthur responded feeling rather proud of his comeback.

Merlin snorted, "This one's only ever been seriously injured."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well if you're serious about it, I'll tell you."

Merlin grinned at him, "Well I'm all ears."

Arthur sighed and began his re-telling of his adventurous childhood. "Well, let's see where to begin...hmm...I guess my childhood...?" Merlin shot him an 'obviously' look. "Well, the thing about being a prince or any important child is that your parents don't bring you up. The maids and teachers do. You don't see your parents everyday, no hugs or kisses goodnight like you probably got. I had a nursemaid who I loved like a mother, her name was Clara and she basically raised me. The mother I never had. Then there was Michael the sword master who started teaching me to wield a blade when I turned nine. My teacher ,Joseph, who taught me how to read and write. Then my strategy teacher, Hugo...I think...I'm not sure. I never liked him very much. He always said soldiers lives were replaceable, I didn't like that. Clara had always taught me each life was as delicate and beautiful as a flower. You would've taken to her right away." Arthur said, his blue eyes filled with longing.

"She was so gentle, yet she made damn sure I learned my lessons when I did stupid things. Like one time I threw away an entire plate of food because I didn't like it. Oh she was so angry, she grabbed me and took me down the poorest section of Camelot and had me look at them and then she had brought that plate and made me give it to them. They were so poor Merlin, famished. I learned then and there not to take things for granted and that a lot of people weren't as fortunate as me."

Merlin smiled, "She sounds brilliant, why haven't I met her?"

Arthur's eyes instantly clouded over, "She left. Just one day up and left, some say she was a sorcerer and she fled thinking she had been caught. Others speculated my father didn't like her and just made her leave. I was 14 and crushed, she never said goodbye. She did SO much for me, taught me so much. I wouldn't be the man I am today. I never got to tell her thank you, or that I loved her. I think that was the final lesson she taught me, to tell people that you love them before it's to late." Arthur said pensively.

"Another time I'd made fun of a boy for the way he looked and she got so upset she locked me in my room. I thought it was because she wanted me to calm down, but really when she came back in the room her eyes were red and puffy. She said she had a brother born like that and told me she loved him even though he was different. She taught me looks don't matter, that the soul is more important." Arthur said with both fondness and shame for his past actions.

Hearing no response from Merlin he looked down to see that Merlin had fallen asleep on his shoulder, eyelids fluttering as he dreamt peacefully. It was dark and they had failed to start the fire out of the kindling, or make some kind of bed out of the leaves. Sighing Arthur decided he should get up and start a fire only to find his arm remained around his companion's shoulders, if he removed it it would surely wake Merlin up. Realizing how hard it would be to get him back to sleep once he realized it was dark and they were in the forrest, Arthur decided to remain put. He carefully undid his cloak from his shoulder and laid it over the two of them. Arthur, decided to take watch for a few hours to make sure whatever had attacked them earlier would not return to finnish them off.

After barely an hour of starting at blackness sleep overcame Arthur and he drifted off to sleep, his head lolling to the side to lean against Merlin's.


	3. Talking Without Thinking

Merlin awoke to feel an insane cramp in his neck most of his body from staying in the same position. He was sitting next to Arthur slouched against a tree, Arthur's arm around him and Merlin's head on his shoulder. It seemed to Merlin ,as he further awoke, that Arthur's head was also resting against his. Not to mention the fact that Arthur was still asleep. Carefully Merlin tried to wedge himself part of the way out so he could catch a glimpse of Arthur sleeping. His eyelids fluttered and his his lips were slightly parted as he calmly breathed in and out. All the stresses of being the crown prince of Camelot had left his face and he seemed incredibly peaceful. Merlin felt something stir inside him unsure quite what it was, but as soon as it came it passed.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Merlin said jabbing Arthur in the ribs with his index finger.

Jumping at the sudden movement Arthur felt all his muscles twinge with tightness from sleeping in an uncomfortable position all night. Groaning with discomfort Arthur cracked his neck, "Only you would have some sort of God awful rhyme to wake up to."

Merlin rolled his eyes, slowly getting up to stretch, "Well what do you wake up with 'I'm going to swing my mighty blade around all day whilst other people do all the work.'?" Merlin said deepening his voice and puffing his chest out pretending to be Arthur.

"Exactly." Arthur said warily standing up.

Merlin twisted around so he could crack his back, "What are we going to do about food I'm starved."

Arthur chuckled, "Shocker Merlin, you're always hungry."

Merlin stuck his tongue out at his traveling companion, Arthur rolled his eyes pretending to act mature. "Well, I thought we'd spend the day sitting here on our arses hoping that a bird gets struck by lighting as it's flying by ,on this perfectly sunny day, and lands in our laps." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Haha hysterical as ever Arthur." Merlin said fake laughing.

Arthur raise his hand, "Thank-You, but I only believe stupid questions deserve equally stupid answers." He said imitating receiving a prestigious award.

"Come on Arthur seriously, what are we supposed to do?" Merlin asked.

Arthur walked over and sat down next to him. Merlin was very unsuccessfully trying to start a fire with the kindling they had collected the previous day.

"Here." Arthur said reaching over to take the rocks, his fingers brushing against Merlin's. He took the rocks into his own hands, clack them against each other twice before finally getting a spark and the kindling began to burn.

Merlin groaned, "Great, we've got a fire but no food. Oh, wait we're waiting for it to fall out of the sky and land in our laps." He said looking up at the sky and holding his hands out.

Arthur sighed, "I think we should hunt and see if we find anything here, then we head south towards Camelot." He said getting up and looking around, as if the tress would tell him where he was and which way it was back to Camelot.

Merlin knitted his brows together, "What are you, stupid? Let's just stay here until they find us." He suggested.

Arthur looked shocked, his golden eyebrows arching up towards the sky. "Did you hit your head on a rock when you fell, or is that just your natural stupidity talking? You can't stay in the same place. This is a forrest Merlin, where things live. And hunt, staying in the same place is as good as wearing a sign that says, 'Please eat me, i'm stupid'" He said his voice rising.

"I did not hit my head, thanks for your concern." Merlin began, "And why can't you? Think what if we headed in the wrong direction, we'd get lost!" He said defending his original idea.

Arthur abruptly got up, pacing with anger, "In case you failed to notice we already are! I'd rather take my fate into my own hands then hope somebody finds us. Not to mention the animals that would hunt us. God damnit Merlin do you actually think before you speak?" He seethed between his clenched teeth.

Merlin looked and felt abashed, the hurt quickly turning to anger, "I do unlike some princes! My mother always told me that if I got lost to stay put!" He yelled back.

"Well she obviously was as bright as a burnt out candle!" Arthur yelled at his manservant.

"AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!" Merlin yelled back enraged.

Arthur blue eyes widened before they narrowed, "I'm leaving, don't even bother coming back to Camelot because there won't be a place for you!" He yelled back turning his back and heading off.

"Fine I wouldn't want to live anywhere where you ruled, you selfish arsehole!" Merlin yelled at Arthur's turned back.

"FINE!" Arthur yelled over his shoulder.

"FINE!" Merlin yelled back.

His heart felt the all to familiar tug of heart break and the stabbing sensation of betrayal. He curled his knees up too his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He was alone in the forrest and Arthur had called his mum stupid, the ultimate betrayal. Especially after the previous night where they had talked about their mothers and Arthur had comforted him. How was he ever going to make it through another night in the forrest, without Arthur. He felt bad about the mother comment, it wasn't right. How had they even wound up fighting? Over something stupid, naturally. Maybe he should go after Arthur and apologize. No, he overreacted and wouldn't listen to anyone else's opinions. It was his own fault...right?

Deciding he should take his mind off the recent fight he decided to get up and look for some berries. His knees groaned, and as soon as he got up he saw Arthur's dagger and sword. _Well that can't possibly be any good._ Merlin thought to himself. He picked up the weapons and fastened the belt around himself incase he would come up against some creature of the forrest.

It felt weird, having Arthur's blades fastened around his waist. Arthur treasured his armor and his sword, they had protected him and had always been there. Almost like the friends he never had. Sighing and willing all Arthur related thoughts out of his head he trudged onwards, breaking twigs as he went. However, his efforts proved to be fruitless.

Everything reminded him of Arthur.

He almost tripped over a root and cursed himself for not remembering to 'be on your toes at all times' as Arthur had taught him during one training/sparring session.

_Merlin had been around to land a blow when Arthur had ducked it and swept his legs to catch Merlin's and he tumbled to the ground._

_ "You have to be on your toes at all times, that's the best way to react. Otherwise you're too slow. And trust me you don't want to be slow." Arthur explained holding an outstretched hand to Merlin._

_ Merlin groaned, "Yah, lesson learned. Slow equals pain." He said taking Arthur's hand._

_ "Pain can be the best teacher." Arthur said pulling Merlin to his feet, without much effort from Merlin._

_ Merlin looked at him funny, "You must have had some shitty teachers than. I'd rather learn by Gaius he just gives you dirty looks." _

_ Arthur smiled, "His glares look pretty painful though, especially after you dropped his expensive mortar and pestle."_

_ The duo laughed and headed back to the castle for dinner, laughing and joking the entire way._

Merlin shook his head, willing the memory to fade away. He continued his trek for food, but time and time again was finding nothing. Nothing but memories of the one person he'd rather not think of.

Of how Arthur had risked his life to save Merlin's-even going against his father. How Arthur always defended Merlin, usually at great personal risks. The times they'd spent with Gwen and Morgana just having fun and being themselves.

_"That cloud looks like you Merlin." Arthur said smirking pointing up to a demented cloud that had no real shape and was different from the rest._

_ Merlin rolled his eyes, "Hilarious Arthur, but you should think before you offend your manservant. I have seen you naked and I do look and tell." he said grinning much like the Cheshire cat._

_ Morgana laughed, "We should place bets see who's the closest."_

_ Gwen laughed along with her best friends at the Prince agreeing with Morgana's idea._

_ "Hey!" Arthur protested, "First off let's not and second off Merlin you've never seen me starkers!" He said to his large eared friend._

_ "I bet pea-pod size!" Morgana announced loudly._

_ "Hey!" Arthur protested._

_ "Half burned candle!" Gwen added._

_ "Aw, come on!" Arthur said throwing his hands up in the air._

_ "My thumb!" Merlin added._

_ "Now that's just mean right there." Arthur said with faked hurt._

_ Morgana continued laughing, "You're just one of those guys who puff out their chest and strut because they have to find away to compensate."_

_ Arthur groaned, "Can we not talk about my 'sword'?"_

_ Gwen, Morgana and Merlin burst out laughing at Arthur's new nickname for his genitals._

_ "You just didn't call them that. You just didn't. I...can't even...breathe!" Morgana said in-between fits of laughter, her friends struggling to breathe as well. _

_ "Next thing you know some lady will come out of his rooms saying she got poked in the eye with his sword." Merlin said, everyone started laughing even harder. _

_ "Help! Help! The prince poked me in the eye with his little sword." Merlin said pretending to be a maid of some sort and holding his hand over his eye._

_ They all collapsed into a fit of laughter and even Arthur laughed as it was quite funny after all._

Merlin decided to head back to his little base camp, the search for food was as fruitless as trying to block out Arthur. He walked following his little trails and made it back. He sat on the ground, then decided to lay down completely. His head hit something soft and familiar; Arthur's cloak. It smelled just like him, an odd and compelling mixture of sweat, rain and bravery...? Surely you can't actually smell bravery, can you? Merlin mused to himself. Shrugging it off he figured it was just a part of Arthur.

His thoughts, however, where interrupted by a rustling sound. Had arthur come back to apologize? Had Knights from Camelot found him? His hopes were dashed when they were neither.

The two men spotted Merlin just as Merlin spotted them, "Oi! You! Hands in the air!" The bigger one yelled at Merlin his crossbow aimed for his head.

Merlin put his hands up and the two warily approached him. Both men were dirty and their clothes were patched and ,in some places, threadbare. They appeared very poor and hungry.

"Give us all your food, money, and jewelry." Said the bigger one, crossbow still pointed at Merlin.

"I haven't got any." Merlin truthfully answered.

The pair scanned Merlin head to toe, "Give us the sword then."

Merlin looked at them warily before resentfully unbuckling the belt with Arthur's sword and dagger in it.

The pair held it eyes gleaming wickedly. The smaller one drew the sword out of it's sheath, reveling at it's blade.

"Merlin...are you still here...listen about earlier..." Arthur said trekking through the woods only to come across the bandits holding his sword and dagger. The bigger, and obviously dumber, one on edge by the sudden arrival lunged toward Arthur.

* * *

Hey Everyone!

So I had soccer camp all this week (it was hot and boring as hell) so that's why this chapter is a little late. Next chapters going to be really intense..just a heads up. I'm really looking forward to writing it. After art school I'll hopefully have enough time to do a cover or commission someone to do it. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading!


	4. Always By Your Side

Merlin watched the scene unfold, Arthur was unaware of the robbers and was about to be struck by the blade. Unless Merlin did something. He had two options and he already discounted the first option, he could use magic but then Arthur would see it. Or, he could jump in front of the blade. Deciding the second option would be best, he did just that.

He felt the sharp blade strike against his back fleetingly before he felt Arthur's strong arms wrap around him too keep him from falling.

The two robbers, shocked by this, took off in the opposite direction leaving Arthur holding his wounded manservant in his arms.

"What the fuck Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, "I leave you alone for like 10 minutes and you managed to get robbed and stabbed?"

Merlin groaned, "Yah, clearly it's all my fault, trying to save your self-absorbed arse. Don't just stare at me, do something this cut stings like hell."

Arthur sat his manservant up and turned him so his back was facing the prince for inspection of the wound. It was a long thin wound that stretched from one shoulder blade to the opposite hip. He couldn't make out how deep it was with the dark brown jacket on.

"Take your jacket and shirt off." Arthur commanded.

Merlin hissed in pain as he removed the articles of clothing, "Aren't we skipping a few steps? You haven't even courted me and you're already trying to get into my trousers?"

"Shut up and tell me where and how it hurts, idiot." Arthur said, clearly not in the mood for joking and other forms of playful banter.

Merlin tossed his blood stained shirt and jacket to the side and sat in between Arthur's legs so the prince could examine his injury. The first thing Arthur noticed about his friend's injury was the profuse bleeding. the cut was long and deeper than Arthur had initially anticipated. He took a breath and remembered his training. Not so long ago Camelot had been in an intense war with another country. Arthur being the crown prince of 15 had engaged in perilous battles. In order to prepare Uther for those battles and many more to come once he was King he had ordered Gaius to teach Arthur two key subjects. How to heal himself (and others, however Uther was less than keen on that specific idea) and how to survive if trapped or lost. Now, it seemed, those skills taught to him long ago were finally of some use.

Looking down at the cut across his servants back he knew two things. First and foremost he had to stop the bleeding as blood lose was 'never a good thing'. Arthur looked around for something that could be used on his servant whom was already looking quite fatigued. Thinking on his feet Arthur looked down at his trousers and instinctively tore off a piece of the cloth. Looking down at the strip he realized the strip of cloth would simply not be enough. So, naturally, he tore off another piece this time from the opposite leg and off the same size. He was the crown prince of Camelot and crown princes do NOT go around with uneven torn trousers. Taking the two pieces he laid them along the length of the cut. Merlin hissed on contact, but Arthur was simply too engrossed with saving his life too care. Knowing the pieces wouldn't just stick to his back he looked fro something he could use to tie around Merlin's torso that would hold the cloths in place. He spotted Merlin's bloody shirt and immediately took it. He tore it open, ignoring the protests from his manservant, and laid it across the strips winding the arms to tie around the front.

Arthur took a step back and looked at his handiwork proudly, but only for a moment as he remembered how the injury had been acquired.

"Thanks." Merlin said, breaking Arthur away from his thoughts.

Arthur grunted, getting up from where he sat and stalking over to a nearby tree refusing to meet Merlin's gaze. "Why?" he asked sneering.

Merlin looked at him, "For you know, bandaging me up. It is slightly impossible for me to do it myself since you can't see your own back." Merlin said smiling at his friend.

"Shut up, alright! I know everything's a fucking game for you but could you just shut your obnoxious mouth for once?" Arthur said angrily.

Merlin looked down at his feet, the words hitting him with an emotional impact. He didn't know what had just gotten into Arthur, or for the matter what _had _been wrong with him. Ever since there 0 to 100 mile per hour fight just that morning Merlin realized something must have been wrong with his friend. However, Arthur was a closed off person when it came to emotions, which was why whenever something irked him he'd just scream at someone (usually Merlin) until he felt better. Whatever it was it must be bugging the crap out of Arthur to have him in such an absolutely foul mood. One way or another Merlin knew he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't try to prod it out of him.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the upcoming battle, "Listen Arthur, I know something's been bothering you and I know it's not good to keep all this bottled up inside so why don't you just calmly tell me what's wrong?" he said already wincing for the blows he knew his friend was going to send his way.

"Oh, that's rich Merlin, that's really rich. Come to give me a lecture just like everybody? I should have known you were just like everyone else, you fucking servant. You serve me remember?" Arthur yelled, turning around to face Merlin.

Merlin took a deep breath, saying anything hurtful to Arthur would not further his cause of getting him to open up. "Listen Arthur, I may be your servant but I'm your friend too. And friends open up to each other, they let each other in."

Arthur sneered at him, "You think I'm you're friend, well that's your problem not mine. Because we never are and we never will be."

Merlin felt the all too familiar pang of hurt wash over him, a hurt which could only be achieved by the betrayal of those closest to you. "That's a low blow for you Arthur, a really low blow. After everything we've been through after I just risked my life for you, you say we aren't friends. That's low for someone of your great status, but hey I guess they don't call you prince prat for nothing. But you know what really gets me, you weren't just a friend to me. You were my best friend." Merlin sad sadly, the hurt evident in every word.

They stood for a few moments in silence before Arthur spoke up, "Merlin I'm sorry alright." He bit out.

Merlin turned around further so Arthur was staring at his wounded back, he took a few deep breaths willing himself to calm down. Once he was sure he wouldn't say something hurtful to him he walked over and sat down next to his hurt friend.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Merlin said, turning away from Arthur.

Arthur took a big breath, "I know you won't exactly get it, but being a prince isn't all that. You have this huge burden on you, everyone's lives rest on your shoulders. One wrong decision and their goes somebody's life! Someone who has people that care about them and love them, gone! All because of me! Because of some damned title!" Arthur said leaning his head in his hands, shaking with frustrations.

Merlin could easily tell Arthur was getting himself all worked up again. "Arthur..." he said softly hoping the prince could,for once, reign in his temper.

"No Merlin you don't understand!" Arthur yelled getting up and pacing around the area. "You just don't get it. My father gives me every single material item I could ask for. But the one thing I want more than anything else is his love! For him to tell me he's proud of me that he loves me! I want a normal father-son relationship not this honor infested bull shit!"

Merlin remembered the ghost of the night and how Uther had easily risked his life for that of his son's, "But Arthur remember the ghost knight? Remember how your father-"

"How he what-risked his life to save mine? So _maybe_ he does love me? But can you say that after all he's put me through? All he cares about is what everyone thinks of him and his fucking honor! Make sure you address me properly Arthur, make sure you don't question me even if I'm wrong. THAT'S ALL FUCKING COW SHIT!" Arthur yelled.

"That's NOT a father-son relationship," he continued "thats a lord and his manservant and even that's not how you fucking treat someone. But no he's not the only one, it's _everybody_! Everyone except you! They're all clamoring to kiss my feet and climb up this God forsaken ladder of power! They're not interested in anything but politics! God it's so damn frustrating. not to mention everyone is always so curt and reserved around me like I'm some sort of God. I'm not a God, I'M JUST ARTHUR! I'm not even worthy of their praise, what have I done to earn their trust?" Arthur said his voice breaking from the yelling.

Arthur sunk to the ground next to Merlin once again"What if I fail Merlin? What if I can't do it?" He said in a hoarse whisper, his voice worn out from all the ranting he'd done.

"Arthur," Merlin began softly "You know how when you hunt you can sense things how you can just feel that something's there?"

"Only the best can do that." He said pulling his knees up to his chest.

Merlin nodded in agreement, "Well only the best of friends can see the true potential in their friends. Arthur; you're my best friend and I trust you with everything, I just _know_ that someday you'll be the best thing this kingdom's ever seen. Can't you just picture it? The trees reds and golds in autumn, while farmers bring in a bountiful harvest. Children play alongside their parents, the whole kingdom oozing joy and peace. And you'll be sitting up there on your throne enjoying the fruits of the harvest. Do you know where I'll be? Right beside you, and you'll be making fun of me because earlier I manage to get my head or some other part of my body stuck in something. But I'll be right there,I promise you Arthur," He turned to meet the blue eyes of his best friend "I'll alway be there even if things are bad and everyone else runs away. I swear to you I will never leave." Merlin said softly, but strongly.

They sat there in a peaceful silence for a little while before Merlin spoke up, "Feels better doesn't it?"

Arthur looked over at his best friend curiously, "What do you mean?"

Merlin shot him a crooked smile, "Letting it all out, it's not good to keep that kinda frustration locked up inside."

"I guess it _might slightly_ feel better." Arthur somewhat agreed.

Merlin smiled at him, "Good just promise me you won't ever lash out and say that to me again. That you won't let it get that far. You're kinda scary when you get like that you know."

"What are you talking about? I'm _always_ scary." Arthur said smirking at his manservant.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Only when someone comes between you and a meal."

They both had to laugh at that one, seeing as it was quite true after all. But soon enough the laughter had been set aside for a more serious and important conversation. What were they going to do and how were they going to survive? Alone in the wilderness without any sort of weapon to sue to hunt with not water or food. not to mention one of them was injured and they had no idea where they were. It seemed as though all odds were stacked against them.

"What do you think we should do?" Merlin asked softly. He had magic as a last resort but he still didn't want to depend on it, but if the time came to use it he would not hesitate.

Arthur seemed to ponder the question for a short time be fore answering, "I think we should find some source of water. Villages and towns always form around water and if we can hope to survive than I think that's our best bet. From the village we can get supplies and directions. I think we're about 3-4 hours away from Camelot at least. From the actual ride it was an 1 hour-1 and a half, and then the chase would make it 2 and a half-3. Plus all the walking we did yesterday. Not to mention we have no idea where in the forrest they were so they could be walking closer or further away without really even knowing it." Arthur pointed out.

Merlin shook his head in agreement. "So how do we find out which direction we're going?"

Arthur smirked at his manservant, "Shut-up and you'll find out."

* * *

Hello again!

It feels soo good to hit submit, this was a hard chapter to write with more angst then usual. I'm still getting the hang of writing Arthur and how his temper works. It's a little more difficult because I don't have a beta but if anyone wants to let me know. This story is like my child so I'm not going to entrust it in just anyone so far I've been really picky. I really love the direction this is taking and hopefully I get the next chapter out by the end of this week. There will be some very subtle hints in the next chapter that will come in play much later in the story but I won't get there for a while. Just keep your eyes open!

Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Every time I get one from my e-mail i get a mini- heart attack! (That's a good thing for anyways)

Always and Eternally,

Rachel

(Pronounced Rock-el)


	5. Whispers in the Dark

"We have to listen for water, listen to do you hear water?" Arthur explained to his manservant.

Quite overtook the pair as they both strained their ears for a sound, any sound of water at all.

Then Merlin heard it. It sounded like a whisper, just barley audible in the silence.

"_Emrys, Emrys_..."

The voice said calling to him. But now the question lay in whether or not to follow the voice. On one hand the voice could be luring him into greater dangers than dehydration that he and Arthur were now facing. On the other hand it could be some kind of magical help. He looked to his right where Arthur stood, he was thirsty and hungry no doubt. His clothes were torn form the bandages he had made for Merlin. He knew Arthur would never voice it, but he was afraid. Both were after all, scared they'd never return home to Camelot. He was risking Arthur's life as well as his own. Was he willing to risk it? but then he remembered Gaius saying that a human can only last three days without water and a week without food. And this was their second day in the wilderness if they didn't find water today than tomorrow could be their last. Besides if it came down to tooth and nail he would use his magic to save Arthur. If their was no way out he would give himself up for Arthur, it was his duty to protect the prince after all.

_"Yes," _Merlin thought silently to himself_ "If it ever comes down to the wire where it's life or death I'll use my magic."_

So he decided he would take the chance, while the promise he had just made to himself hovered in the back of his mind.

He listened harder, sure enough the voice had not dimmed but seemed to have grown louder.

_ "Emrys, Emrys..."_

Cautiously Merlin took a step towards the voice, Arthur seeing him followed him silently. He kept his magic on call thinking of the defensive spells he'd need should something attack. He followed the voice, step by step through the forrest. After a while he relaxed, no longer anticipating an attack. After an hour or so of following the voice Arthur started to voice his 'concerns'.

"Do you actually hear something or are you just trying to lead me on a wild goose chase? Because I'm seriously starting to doubt if you ever heard anything in the first place." Arthur said crossing his arms.

Merlin decided his best defense was to raise his shields of sarcasm. "Oh absolutely, I'm just trying to waste our time looking for geese." He said, straining his ears to follow the voice.

"Ha ha ha." Arthur said sarcastically, "But you know that's not what I meant."

Merlin just sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, deciding to just ignore Arthur in the hopes he would just shut up. He was tired as he didn't get the best of sleep last night, not to mention he was starving and thirsty. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to be bitched at by Arthur. He knew Arthur was probably just cranky as he wasn't used to such squalor conditions, but he would just have to grit his teeth and bare through it like Merlin was.

The pair walked for a while in complete silence, Merlin focusing on the voice which was clearly getting much louder, and Arthur getting grumpier and grumpier by the minute.

"Honestly Merlin." Arthur grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Merlin retorted turning around to look at the prince.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

"Fine then." Merlin responded.

"Fine!" Arthur loudly grumbled back.

The duo continued on in tense silence for a while longer, Arthur getting continually grumpy with each passing step. So much for wanting to go hunting, he thought to himself. Grumbling about how this freaky-magic related-stuff somehow always managed to always happen to him. It wasn't as if he'd even gotten stuck with someone helpful, no he'd managed to get lost in a forrest with Merlin, whom he was sure couldn't even properly lace up a pair of boots. He wondered how on earth he was going to make it back to Camelot. But his thoughts were promptly interrupted by his growling stomach which had now gone without food for almost 12 hours.

"I'm hungry." Arthur mumbled.

"So am I." Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"I'd suggest hunting but since you managed to get my sword stolen that would prove futile, really." Arthur said ungratefully to his manservant.

Merlin sighed heavily and stopped in his tracks and turned around to confront Arthur, his strained and stressed anger evident on his face. "Listen Arthur, I know you're tired and i know you're hungry and thirsty too. Because guess what, you're no the only one. I'm as hungry, and as tired and just as thirsty as you are so you can quite you're complaining right now because you know what? _We are not going to let this forrest get to us on the first bloody day._ We are going to survive and go home to Camelot where I will continue being your faithful and sarcastic manservant and you'll still be a royal prat, got it?" Merlin said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his cool.

Arthur sighed and let the anger a bade from his system replaced by weariness, "Yah, fine. Just use those big ears of yours to find us some damn water already."

Merlin rolled his eyes and continued to follow the voice praying he would get there soon because he was absolutely parched. They continued to follow Merlin's lead for a while more until at last they finally heard it. The sweet sound of running water.

The duo made a bee-line for the direction in which the sound was coming to pushing through rough underbrush and bushes not really caring if they got scrapped. After sprinting for a minute or so the pair finally pushed through the last bush and came upon a looked at their new surroundings, it was quite beautiful. The river was large in width, and it looked deep as well. It wasn't exactly clear but it wasn't exactly muddy either. At one point the river got much more rough and it flowed much faster. The bed of the river looked to be made of mud and small stones, and Merlin wondered to himself if they're any magical creatures lurking in it. Perhaps they were the ones who had called to him? Arthur, however, had a completely different train of thought. If they were lucky they could find something sharp and maybe go spear fishing. God only knew just _how_ hungry they really were.

However at the moment swimming in the river seemed much more tempting to Merlin, so he began taking off everything save his underwear.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked kneeling by the river bed to scoop up water and drink it.

Merlin grinned wide at him, "What does it look like? I'm going to swimming!" he said. Then he took a running start and jumped into the river, rolled into a ball.

The water was a bit chilly, as it was fall after all. But walking all day and being in the same clothes for a lot more than a day had Merlin feeling hot and sticky and just down right disgusting. Besides he and Will used to swim in the river all the time back home in Ealdor.

Arthur, however, had been brought up in prim and proper Castle etiquette and had never seen something like a manservant jumping into a river practically naked. To say he was a bit shocked was a bit of an understatement. Merlin's head broke the water's surface, his idiot grin still in place.

"What haven't you ever swam in a river? Don't they cover that in prince prat training?" Merlin said to Arthur.

Arthur crossed his arms, "No, they don't actually." He said rolling his eyes at his manservant.

"Well, it's quite a bit of fun." Merlin said swimming over to Arthur.

Arthur looked down at his manservant his eyebrows raised, "Well it doesn't look it."

"You should try things before you go ahead and jump to conclusions, _your majesty_." Merlin said grinning like the devil he reached up from the river wrapped his hand around Arthur's ankle and pulled him into the water.

"Merlin, what are you-!" was all Arthur could say before he was pulled into the river fully clothed by his wayward manservant.

"MERLIN!" Arthur gasped his head breaking the surface of the river.

Merlin smirked at the soaking wet prince, "Come and get me then, your highness" Merlin said laughing and swimming in the other direction.

Arthur glared at his manservant oh he was as good as dead, and then he realized he had no idea how to swim. Sure he could awkwardly doggy paddle from when Clara would take him down to the river when he was really little. However, the thing was that was completely different than the way Merlin was swimming around. But he wasn't about to admit that, and certainly not to _Merlin_ of all people. So he took some wary steps forward and realized something almost immediately, if he was going to catch Merlin the soggy clothes would have to go. They were just slowing him down on his pursuit to get revenge. Taking his shirt and everything off except his underwear and then it sort of hit him...like a ton of stone. He was almost naked in a river, with his manservant. And not just any manservant, _Merlin._ For some unfathomable reason he was well...different...at least to Arthur anyways. But he shoved that thought out of his mind for the time being and chased after Merlin.

Merlin laughed as Arthur tried to swim after him, but Merlin was able to avoid being captured all too easily. He even did a handstand much to Arthur's annoyance.

"Don't they teach you anything good in prat school?' Merlin said with a lopsided grin.

"Actually no they don't teach us how to swim in rivers like common hooligans." Arthur said snippily.

The grin somewhat faded, "You...don't know how to swim do you?" Merlin questioned.

"No." Was Arthur's only reply, his fists clenched tightly.

They only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of the ripples of the surface of the river as Merlin swam over to where Arthur still stood, motionless.

Gently he laid a hand on Arthur's back, "I'm not making fun of you, you know...I understand."

Arthur turned around to face his friend a sudden smile playing at his lips, "Why the bloody hell is the water suddenly warm?" The pair laughed, and Arthur used his legs to sweep Merlin's out from under him and tackled him to the water.

The pair fell into the water, Arthur on top of his manservant. Arthur still had his hold on Merlin's torso and brought him back up to the surface again still holding tight. The pair broke the surface and Merlin looked up at Arthur.

"I'm really in for it, aren't I?" He queried.

Arthur grinned like the cheshire cat, "Oh, hell yes." He said and dunked Merlin under the water.

He brought Merlin up again after a few seconds, "Revenge is so sweet Merlin, never let anyone tell you differently." He said with a lopsided grin on his face as he pushed Merlin under the water again.

Merlin struggled against Arthur's grasp but it was no use, the prince was much stronger than he was. He brought Merlin up again to the surface so he could breath.

"You look like a wet noodle, flailing about, you know?" Arthur said laughing before he pushed Merlin under the water. This time however Merlin had a plan. Once safely concealed under the water he summoned a fish using his magic and put it int Arthur's underwear.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" The prince shrieked letting go of Merlin in favor of flapping his arms around and shaking his legs trying to get the fish out of his drawers.

Merlin surfaced and saw this happening and began laughing uncontrollably at the blonde prince. It looked like he was dancing in a very awkward manor, his limps flailing about and his shrieks of 'get it out!' 'get it out!'! However soon, enough the fish had found it's way out of Arthur's underwear and back into the stream.

Merlin, however, was wiping away the tears that had formed form laughing so hard. He was almost breathless but managed to say in between gasps, "That poor fish!"

Arthur shook his head, "I think I like them better dead."

Merlin laughed at this, "That's because you like them on your plate."

"You're right," Arthur agreed "And I'm starving so let's go find it's siblings and cook them up and eat them." He said already looking into the water trying to find fish.

Merlin looked over at the prince, "I've got a better idea."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "What could possibly be better than food right now?" He said looking at his friend with a look of disbelief on his face.

Merlin grinned at him, "Just wait and see." He said swimming over to the river bank and getting out of the river.

Arthur looked at him befuddled, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked Merlin, who by now was ripping a large piece of bark off a nearby tree.

"Back home in Ealdor," Merlin explained "Will and I used to do this all the time. The only thing is we need to go a bit father down stream if this is going to work because we need a pretty strong current and a bit of luck." He said holding up two large pieces of bark roughly twice the size of each of their torso. He threw the pieces into the river before jumping back in himself. He fought back long suppressed memories of his dead friend, and just focused on the topic at hand. Arthur seeing how upset Merlin was last time, did not push the envelope about either Will or Hunith's deaths.

Merlin grabbed one piece of bark for himself and gave the other to Arthur, who still looked at him a confused expression planted firmly on his face.

"Trust me, it'll be fun." Merlin said smiling at the prince.

"Somehow I feel like that's been the beginning of many stupid adventures that end up with someone either bleeding or drunk." Arthur mumbled, but never the less followed Merlin down stream.

"Aha!" Merlin exclaimed a few minutes into their trek down stream. They had come across some particularly fast moving rapids, and Merlin had a very eager expression on his face. "This is going to be fun." He said to the prince, grinning like a madman.

"I still don't get what's going on." Arthur said to his manservant.

"Watch and see." Merlin responded.

He walked over to a large rock that had a fast stream of water attached to it and laid down on the bark with his stomach. He then placed one foot on the ground and one on the rock. "Three...two...one...GO!" He said and then lifted up the foot that had been planted on the ground to join his other foot on the rock and used both feet to push off the rock. The current took him on his makeshift board down the river. He flew down stream, narrowly missing rocks at high speeds. All the while Arthur just watched, slightly amazed of what he had just seen his servant do. Eventually ,however, the current grew to weak to take him any further and he hoped off the board and gave a gobsmacked Arthur a thumbs-up. He walked the distance back upstream to greet an astounded Arthur.

Merlin grinned triumphantly, "I _told_ you it would be fun."

Arthur looked at him, "Alright fine, I'll try whatever you call this...peasant game." He said to Merlin, who ginned at his admission.

"We call it, bark boarding thank-you very much." Merlin said to Arthur. "Now what you have to do is got up and position yourself in the current behind the rock." He said gesturing to the rock. Arthur walked over to said rock and did as Merlin had said. "Alright, now put one foot on the rock and keep the other on the bottom then when you're ready take the foot of the bed, and use it to push of the rock. You steer by shifting your weight. If you lean right you go right, lean left you go left. Got it?" He said standing next to Arthur who ha, by this point in time, positioned himself as Merlin had instructed.

"Yah, yah I've got it." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled at him, "Whenever you're ready then, just push off."

Arthur took a deep breath and then brought his other foot up on the rock and pushed off as hard as he could. He went hurdling down the river just barley missing rocks. Only a few seconds into his ride a particularly rough current managed to knock him off his board and he went hurdling into the river, hearing Merlin laughing.

Merlin swam over to help his slightly disgruntled friend, trying to keep his laughter in check. "You alright Arthur?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He said, clearly disgruntled he hadn't made it the whole way down without falling off as Merlin had.

"I'm going again." Arthur stated trudging back up the river to the start, determined to make it all the way down.

He got his board ready and pushed off the rock again, heading down the river. Merlin stood not far away watching bemusedly as Arthur feel off the board yet again. The prince emerging went and dour from the river. Silently he stomped back up the river to the start where he pushed off the rock, only to fall off his board yet again. Merlin could no longer contain his amusement at Arthur's failure and began laughing.

"Shut-up Merlin." Said the dour prince.

"Calm down, you can't possibly be good at everything. Now let me show you, your royal pratness." Merlin said picking up his board and heading over to Arthur.

"The whole idea of bark boarding is balance, get on your board, see your shifting you weight too much once the current shifts, throwing you off balance." He said purposely pushing too much on Arthur's one side throwing him off the board. "It's like you taught me, you have to be balanced." he said. "So now lean more this way," He said pushing down on Arthur's right shoulder, to show him. "Now start from the top again." He said to Arthur.

Arthur got back up to the starting rock again and pushed off. This time he managed to correctly proportion his weight and he stayed on the bark the entire way down. When he had reached the bottom he raised his arms in victory stance, a broad grin on his face. He felt something stir within him, something he hadn't felt before. But he had no idea what. But it was _something_, something that hadn't been there before.

"Well done." Merlin said smiling to Arthur.

Arthur gave him a broad lop sided grin, "Oh, I know. I'm a God at this."

Merlin rolled his eyes at this, "Well then God, let's see how you fare against a true master."

"If I'm a God, than by default I'm the master." Arthur said triumphantly.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the arrogant prince, "Rubbish," he said "Complete and utter rubbish. Let me show you how it's done." Merlin said grinning.

Arthur smirked and headed towards the rock next to Merlin, "The only thing you're going to see is my backside as I finnish first."

"Oh, we'll see then won't we prince prat?" Merlin said, getting himself properly lined up for a smooth take off. "On three...one...two...THREE!" Merlin said pushing off about the same time Arthur did.

The pair were off racing down the river, Merlin was obviously much more graceful than Arthur who was still struggling with his balance who looked uncoordinated and awkward on his board. Merlin was winning by a pretty solid lead, but Arthur was too stubborn to admit defeat so he tried to make a last ditch effort to catch up to his manservant. He leaned forward hoping it would somehow make him go faster, but he thought of it in horseback riding terms and not in balancing and with a great, "Aahhh!" And an even mightier splash he fell off his board. Merlin looked over his shoulder to see that Arthur had fallen off his board and started laughing at having beaten the crown prince. This however meant that he had taken his eyes off the upcoming rocks and crashed into them with an ominous thud.

Arthur's head emerged from the murky depths of the river and looked around expecting to hear Merlin's laughter, but strangely everything was quite. His blue eyes scanned the surroundings, seeing Merlin's board float down stream.

"Merlin?!" He called out, but there was no response.

"Merlin?!" Arthur yelled out again, but was still not met with a response. Knowing just how much trouble he could get himself into Arthur awkwardly swam towards the last point he had seen Merlin. He looked at the water, but there was no way he could see through to the bottom as the current was too fast. Suddenly something broke the water's surface. Something pale lanky, and dark haired.

It was Merlin of course.

Slightly relieved Arthur half walked/swam over to his manservant, both angry and relieved. Why on Earth must merlin get himself into trouble? And why was he so good at it? He'd already been cut rather awfully with a sword, and now this? Honestly Merlin was just a ticking time-bomb.

"What've you done now?" Arthur said to his companion.

Merlin put a hand up to his head, "Well I was laughing at you're as you would say 'idiot-ness' and I might've _sort've_ taken my eyes of the river and crashed into a rock." Merlin said sheepishly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, typical Merlin, "Alright let me take a look." He said getting closer to Merlin, who backed away.

"I'm fine, honest." He said to the prince.

"Shut-up and just let me have a look." Arthur said rather impatiently. Resigning himself to his fate Merlin sighed and let Arthur do as he wished.

Arthur's blue eyes looked critically at Merlin, "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

Merlin mumbled something indecipherable under his breath.

"What was that?" Arthur asked rather pointedly.

Merlin sighed, again, and said "My head."

Arthur scanned Merlin's head for any obvious signs of injury and there was one. It seemed like Merlin had a fat, as well as a busted lip. It was a currently turning a deep purple and was split right down the center.

"How is it you know this again? I don't suppose you just pick up books in your free time...or any time really." Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I do actually it's called _How to Deal With Clumsy Idiots."_

"Sounds fascinating, could I borrow it sometime?" Merlin asked, blushing. It felt rather...weird...being looked at so closely by the prince. His bright blue eyes were making him blush quite fiercely as they looked for signs of injury.

"No." Arthur said "I've already lent to Morgana and after her Gwen and after her Gaius and after him-"

"I get the point." Merlin said trying to avoid Arthur's gaze. His feelings were wreaking havoc on him and for some God unknown reason he just wanted to hug Arthur. How peculiar would that be? Too absorbed in his own thoughts Merlin was quickly jerked out of them when Arthur placed a hand on his jaw and tilted his head upwards. He felt himself blush an even deeper red, and continued not to meet Arthur's gaze. As suddenly as the hand came it went, and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as all the feelings rushed out of him.

"It looks like you lucked out with only a fat lip." Arthur said smirking slightly.

Merlin tried in vain to look at his now swollen lip, "Great, why am I the one that always gets injured again?" He said exasperated.

"Because you're an idiot." Arthur said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Merlin sighed, somewhat resigned to his fate, "Can we catch a fish now, I'm starving." He said squinting looking into the surface of the river.

"I'll catch lunch." Arthur said puffing out his chest.

Merlin snorted, "The only thing you'll catch is a whole lot of nothing. _I'll_ catch lunch."

Arthur only laughed, "You'll only get yourself injured for the third time today." He said smirking at his travel partner.

"No I won't!" Merlin responded.

"Oh yes you will, and then I'll have to risk my live to save you're skinny arse." Arthur said heading down stream.

"I'll show you!" Merlin called to the Prince's back. Arthur turned back around to face merlin just to show him that he was rolling his eyes. Merlin's jaw set in determination he headed the other way. He was going to catch a fish alright and it was going to bigger than Arthur's way bigger.

Once he was sure Arthur couldn't see him he dove under the water and just stayed their for a moment before he called to the fish using his mind. Sure enough a large trout came along and Merlin snatched him up, incredibly triumphant.

"Hey Prince Prat!" Merlin called heading down towards Arthur with the 25" fish flapping in his hands.

"What do you want, I'm trying to catch lunch. maybe you should take notes." Arthur said not turning around.

"Oh, well I caught this little fish and thought he might be enough for us to have a decent lunch with." Merlin said, trying to cover the smugness in his voice.

"Alright, let's see this fish than." Arthur said standing up and turning around. His face went flak the moment he saw the huge fish and he blinked rapidly at the sight of Merlin's catch.

"You...caught that?" Arthur managed to sputter out.

"No, it swam right up into my arms and declared it's love for me." Merlin responded sarcastically.

Arthur seemed to regain his composure with Merlin's usual sarcastic responses, "Right then lets go have lunch."

Merlin smirked the whole way onto shore where Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Merlin asked confused, his brows knitted together.

Arthur looked at him skeptically, "You have to kill it, just go find a rock."

"What?" Merlin said startled.

Arthur sighed, "The fish is alive to eat it it's got to be dead, you know, not breathing?" Arthur said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kill it?" Merlin asked in a very weak voice.

"Yes! What did you do in Elador? Not eat?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"I never...er...killed anything...my mom would...I...I just couldn't." Merlin sputtered out, turning red with embarrassment.

"You've never killed anything?" Arthur asked a little softer causing Merlin to blush even more.

"N...no." He said.

Arthur sighed and walked over to him, "Here I'll do it, you start a fire." He said gently and held out his hand for this fish. Merlin looked from Arthur to the fish and very reluctantly handed Arthur the fish. Arthur took the fish and headed into the forrest so Merlin wouldn't have to see it. But he wondered why on Earth Merlin hadn't killed anything, why was he so sensitive? The expression on Merlin's face though had been enough for Arthur to silence himself. He had looked so sad ad down trodden, like a lonely kicked puppy. It wasn't a facial expression Arthur would've chosen for his manservant to wear. Once he was sure he was far enough in the forrest he took found a large stone and held the fish down on it and hit it with a larger rock. This fish stopped it's movements immediately and blood gushed from the wound Arthur had inflicted. He'd done this dozens of times-so why did he suddenly feel bad? He quickly shook off the feeling and headed back towards Merlin.

Merlin was sitting on a stone he had his clothes back on, and oddly enough they didn't appear to be wet. Arthur's were near by, also oddly devoid of any moisture.

Arthur dropped the dead fish in Merlin lap and walked over to his clothes laying on the embankment.

"What the hell?" Merlin yelled startled at the dead fish settled in his lap.

Arthur looked at him expectantly, "Don't tell me you've never skinned a fish." He said clearly exasperated at his manservants lack of skills.

"I...I have...but..can't you...I mean I..." Merlin trailed off rather awkwardly, his blush resuming it's role of showing others his embarrassment.

Now it was time for the Prince to feel awkward, Arthur looked down at his boots and coughed, "Well, no not exactly. I'm the Prince after all you can't expect me to devote time to skinning fish, do you? That is a commoner's job like yourself, isn't it?" He said.

Merlin looked down at the dead fish in his lap feeling incredibly nauses, "Couldn't you learn now?"

Arthur sighed heavily, "Can't you just stop being a girl? it's a fish and it's dead and I'm hungry. you go skin the dam thing and I'll start a fire."

"But-" Merlin started.

"No buts! Just do it already, God Merlin!" Arthur said turning around to go get kindling, leaving merlin seated there with the dead fish in his lap.

Resentfully Merlin wondered into the forrest, his brain disconnected from his body. Sure, it was just a fish, but it felt like it was a part of him. He shook of the feelings and tried to focus on finding a rock he could use to carve up the fish. It would require a verily sharp blade and it's not like one would come by it naturally. He could use his magic...but no, he'd already used it twice today and that was enough. what if Arthur found out? What would he say? Merlin often debated with himself on this issue, numerous times he had thought of telling Arthur about his gift, but had kept it to himself. He knew one thing for sure, he didn't want to loose Arthur.

But here they were hungry with a fish he couldn't skin unless he had a sharp instrument. This was somewhat of an emergency after all. Yes, he could, he'd create a sharp blade out of rock and then cut the fish open with that.

He looked around a finding a suitable stone he laid the fish down on it. He grabbed a nearby stone in his hand. He concentrated on how he wanted it too look and then suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his hand and looked down, finding the blade had cut him.

He got to work and in a little while he had too fish steaks for he and Arthur to grill up and eat. He walked back to camp to find Arthur sitting by a small fire, it had taken them much longer than they had originally anticipated to get dinner and the sun was already setting and the world was slowly darkening around them.

"Here," Arthur said holding out his hand for the fish "I'll cook it."

Merlin silently handed him the fish and sat down next to his friend who put the fish steaks on a stick and held them above the fire too cook. It was quite for a few minutes as neither one of them said anything to the other before Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, it had to be done. We're both starving and the stronger creature wins." Arthur said to Merlin.

"I'm not...it's just..." Merlin started to say but found he couldn't finnish as he was overcome with emotion, his throat tightening up and tears springing to his eyes.

Arthur looked over a this friend, the sadness easily spotted in Merlin's blue eyes. "It's Will and your Father isn't it? Being here makes you think of them."

Merlin nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Do you honestly hate magic, or is it because it's what your dad believes?" Merlin asked turning to Arthur.

Arthur thought for a moment, "I hate magic because of what it's done to my Father, it's driven him crazy. It's driven him to start this witch hunt, it was always his focus." Arthur said with a mixture of sadness and bitterness.

"Because it always got more attention from your dad than you?" Merlin asked softly reading the undertones of what Arthur had said.

"Yes." Was all Arthur could say, but yet he strangely felt cleansed like he had a huge weight lifted off his chest.

The confession was followed by silence on both ends for long moments as both of the men reflected on thier thoughts.

After long moments of reflective silence Arthur said, "The fish is done."

The pair ate in silence for a while before Merlin said with humor in his voice, "Why is it we can never get a break from emotional speeches and fatal danger?"

This caused Arthur smiled and he looked at his companion, a warm feeling in his chest blossoming. This man cared for him, and worried about his safety, he was truly the closest person to Arthur's heart. "Because you're such a girly klutz." Arthur said back.

They laughed together at this, "It's beautiful you know."

"What my smile?" Arthur joked around.

"No you great prat! The sunset, you never really get to enjoy it in the city." Merlin said rather wisely.

"It is." Arthur agreed.

Together they watched the sunset joking and just talking, until the pair fell asleep under the forrest's canopy and to the soft sounds of the river.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone! I'm back again ^_^ I'm soooooo sorry that it's taken so long for an upload *_* as you can see the chapters are going to get much longer. So far everything's been fluffy but soon enough it'll get tough for them and let me tell you, shit is going to get thick. As I've said before this takes place after season 1 and everything else is irrelavant. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but school and soccer have been brutal. My life basically consists of APUSH (AP US History) homework and soccer, and my soccer coach is an ass. So hopefully I'll post again soon!

Always and Eternally yours,

Rachel


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Gaius sat hunched over his writing desk, his quill scratching the paper with every letter. Every now and again he would stop to think, then resume the his writing.

-_Lancelot,_

_ I apologize and you know I would not ask if not necessary, but I have a rather large favor to ask of you. It seems that Arthur and Merlin have encountered some sort of creature, what I believe them to be I can not put in this letter, I can also not tell you how this owl managed to find you as you are no doubt wondering. I only ask of you that you bring them back before irrevocable events are sent into motion. Events that will forever change things in ways we can not imagine. I can not stress how important it is you find them as quick as possible. I know this task seems very broad and a momentous undertaking, but I beg that you do this, please you must find Merlin and Arthur before it is to late, the consequences could be dire. Please, you must find them and soon at all costs._

-_Gaius_

With the last flourish of his name he let the ink dry for a moment before rolling up the parchment and tying it to the owl before the owl flew off with the parchment tied to the end. his face was set in a grave expression, if Lancelot failed he could only begin to imagine the consequences.

There was a knock in the door, however, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You may enter."

Gwen entered her brown eyes seemed sad, "Their sending the dogs, they have a piece of Arthur's clothes for them to use, I thought we should give them something of Merlin's...even though they didn't ask." She looked very down trodden her brown eyes large. Gaius nodded and his eyes fixed on the window, lost again to his thoughts.

Gwen entered the tiny room she had a sad expression on her face, it had been Merlin's inner sanctum and now Merlin was gone. The small room was very messy, clothes were strewn over every surface as were papers. She entered cautiously stepping over the littered articles of clothing and the scattered papers. She saw what she was looking for, on the bed was the shirt Merlin had been wearing the day before the attack. She walked over to the bed to retrieve it, but tripped over an object on the floor and fell onto the bed. Startled Gwen looked down onto the floor for the object she had tripped over. Their was a large square covered by the sheet that was half on the bed and half off. Kneeling down by it, she took brushed the cloth away to reveal a large book. Curious, she picked it up and it weighed a good 10 pounds. it was a large leather bound book with writing on the cover she didn't quite understand. It intrigued her though, it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. She opened it up too see a picture of a dragon breathing down upon a man and then the picture on the following page had blue mist floating around him, like...magic. It hit Gwen like a ton of bricks, this was no ordinary book that's why she hadn't recognized the writing! But what on Earth was Merlin doing with a magic book unless...no...it couldn't be could it. Could it? She grabbed the book and left Merlin's room to confront Gaius.

"Gaius?" She said, as it seemed he was deep in thought staring out of a window.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of Gwen's voice, "Yes?" He asked.

"I...I found this in Merlin's room...he's a sorcerer isn't he?" She asked timidly setting the book down on the table.

Gaius took a deep breath, "Sit down, would you like something to drink?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The clicking of Morgana's high heel's on the stone floor of the castle could be heard as she made her way to lunch with just Uther, since Arthur was now gone. The guards opened the large, heavy oak doors for her and she walked into the council room, her teal dress flowing behind her. She bowed her head in greeting her king, "Uther".

Uther was not sitting at the table but on leaning against a nearby wall, his head resting against his forehead. "Morgana" Was all he responded with, his voice seemed weak and not as steady as it usually was.

"It's about Arthur isn't it?" She asked somewhat softly.

"He's all I have left of her…the guards searched where you said but they couldn't find anything. I don't understand he should've been there…" Uther said, clearly distraught over the lose of his son.

"I'm sure we'll find him, it's not like Arthur to run off." Morgana said trying to be empathetic, she cared about Arthur's well being, just not Uther's. She couldn't care less what happened to Uther.

Suddenly, Uther's head shot up, "That's it!" He exclaimed in realization, "It has to be the work of sorcerers! There's no other explantation how they could've gotten so far away so quickly, and why the haven't returned." He said determined. "I'll alert the guards to report any suspicious activity, we'll just have to hunt down every single suspected sorcerer. Yes, that's what we'll do, exactly what we'll do."

Morgana looked at the King an expression of sheer horror crossing her face, this had happened before, a mass witch hunt that would only end with countless deaths. "You can't possibly think that a massive witch hunt will bring back Arthur, that's absurd!"

"I do. There's obviously magic involved how else do you explain how he's not within 25 miles of Camelot when you only went for a 10 mile ride, you expect me to believe he walked over 15 miles without a horse or food or water in the wrong direction? And in two days no less? That's absurd Morgana and you know it." He said dismissing her claim.

"But is the way to go about it? What would Arthur say if he knew you were doing this, killing innocent people in some vain attempt to get your son back?! He's object he'd fight it!" Morgana passionately said.

"Morgana, Arthur knows this land better than anyone he's not simply lost, it's evil magic that is trying to kill my son. I will hunt down every last sorcerer in order to find him." Uther said in a stone cold voice, glaring at Morgana.

Morgana held his searing gaze, "It's been two days Uther! You're going to murder suspected witches over Arthur missing two days! That's insane! You're pinning your paranoia over magic on innocent civilians and I'm not about to stand here and watch countless people being burned at the stake." Morgana said with venom in her voice.

"You can and you will, unless you'd rather watch from your room, or better yet a dungeon cell." Uther said cold furry in his voice.

"You're as good as those people you convict. Both you and them use your powers for evil and to hunt and massacre the innocent!" Morgana said her expression defiant.

"That's enough!" Uther roared, "My mind is made up and you are not about to change it!"

Biting her tongue in an attempt to silnce herself, she spun on her heel and headed out through the giant oak doors that she had entered through. Her face nothing but a cool mask of indifference she made her way back to her room as quickly as she could manage. She would let no one see her upset, she was the Lady Morgana, the King's ward, she was never upset, she was a lady of the court. Finally making her way back to her chambers she shut the door behind her and fell onto her bed, her blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. Even in the safe confines of her room she allowed no tears to fall using an old technique she had taught herself when she was little. She held her breath hoping it to dry the tears up, better to die than let someone see you cry.

A firm knock on the door caused her to breathe again and the sudden movement caused tears to fall.

"Who's there?" She questioned, willing her voice not to betray any outward sign of weakness.

"Sir Leon, My Lady." The knight answered.

"What is it you want?" Morgana said cutting right to the heart of the matter. She was not in the mood to play around.

The knight cleared his voice, "To speak to you, my lady, I was hoping we could do it in -er private?" The knight answered.

"And what if I say no?" Morgana asked, a bit annoyed.

"Then I'll return until you say yes." Sir Leon answered honestly.

Morgana becoming more annoyed by the minute answered, "Then no."

"I'll come back tomorrow then my Lady." The knight said respectfully.

Finally alone with her thoughts Morgana collapsed back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling willing every emotion to drain out of her. But they wouldn't leave her, no matter how much she willed them too. People were going to die, there would be a mass witch hunt Arthur and Merlin might be dead somewhere in the forrest and to top it all off she had some knight knocking on her door. But the main feeling was dread, like something bad was going to happen and she wouldn't be able to stop it. Like an army of undead soldiers were coming right at them and they couldn't do a single thing. The feeling was all encompassing and she felt scared of what was going to come. Something was going to happen, something was happening and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gwen stood up and walked over to the small window that overlooked Camelot, but not really looking at the view. Her brown eyes were clouded and her thoughts were with her good friend Merlin.

"After all this time?" She asked turning towards Gaius.

Gaius shook his head and looked up to meet Gwen's brown eyes, "Always."

Gwen looked away from gaius back to the window. Even after Gaius had explained that Merlin was a sorcerer she still couldn't believe it, like she was in the haze of a very vivid dream. It couldn't possibly be true. _It couldn't be true._ Her clumsy servant friend Merlin being one of the most powerful sorcerers? It was like a story line out of a book. But it made sense. So much sense it seemed to almost wash over her. All those times Arthur had amazingly survived from slim odds; it had always been Merlin. _Merlin_.Even with Gaius's confirmation she couldn't believe it, it had been Merlin saving Arthur all those times, and it would always be Merlin at Arthur's side.

"It wasn't a regular creature in the forrest then Gaius, was it?" Gwen said turning around and sitting down on a wooden stool.

Gaius sighed and shook his head, "Like I said before Gwen, the less you know the better." Gaius could see Gwen protesting and held up a hand to stop her.

"This way you'll be able to claim ignorance should anything happen." Gaius explained.

Gwen nodded then looked up at Gaius, "So that something chasing us wasn't just an animal."

"I'm afraid not." Gaius said looking Gwen dead in the eye.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where exactly are we going?" Merlin asked, his feet sore, well not only his feet really. Every bone in his body ached after sleeping on the cold hard ground last night. Thank the gods it was only September and the first frost had yet to come otherwise they might not have survived the night. But that didn't make it any better when Merlin had awoken first and used his magic to locate breakfast while Arthur still slept peacefully not to far away. Arthur had looked at him oddly with the large fish in his hands, but said nothing only ate in silence and had taken off this morning. The only real problem was the long cut on Merlin's back. He knew it wouldn't become an infection because his magic would not allow it to, but it still hurt like hell. The pair were now walking along the river bank and had been for the past few hours in a thoughtful silence.

"Honestly Merlin for some who supposedly lived in a small village for all their life you're actually pretty clueless; you know that?" Arthur said continuing to trek through the underbrush.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Well believe it or not villages are actually stationary so we don't do this whole traveling thing." He said using his hands to gesture to the forrest around him.

"No people that live in the same place, obviously that is just sorcery." Arthur said with sarcasm dripping form every word.

Merlin nodded his head and spoke as if he was speaking to a two year old, "Yes, we live in these things called houses not to be mistaken for were you live which is called a palace. It's were all the prats and pillocks live and are ruled by an even greater prat named Prince Arth-OW!" Merlin said as Arthur cuffed him over the back of the head.

"Sorry there was a rather large bug on the back of your head." Arthur said smirking.

"Thanks a lot Arthur, great friend you are." Merlin said rubbing the back of his head, but a small smile emerged gracing his face.

Arthur quirked a smiled back at him, "Us, friends? Surely you're joking."

A wide grin spread across Merlin's face, "You're right we're not just friends we're best friends, until the very end."

Something in those words caught Arthur off guard and he let his mask slip a bit as Merlin looked at him and saw his blue eyes glowing with something that could be akin to fondness. But as soon as the mask dropped it was back up again.

"Right so about your question, we're going to follow the river because villages need a water source to survive therefore there's bound to be one a long this river somewhere." Arthur said trying not to acknowledge the moment that had just transpired between the pair.

"Oh, well I **suppose** that makes some sense." Merlin said folding his arms.

Arthur turned to look at him, "What do you mean some sense it makes perfect sense?!" Arthur said looking at his companion as though he had just grown another head.

"Well I mean how on Earth do you expect a village to just pop up a long a river?" Merlin questioned.

"I think it's those abnormally large ears of yours, you just can't hear right can you?" Arthur queried, raising his eyebrow and smirking at his manservant.

Merlin snorted at the prince, "I can hear everything, in fact these large ears allow me to hear everything including your thoughts." Merlin said smirking at the prince.

"That's complete and utter bollocks and you know it. You can't hear people's thoughts _Mer_lin." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded his head, "I can indeed, in fact i know what you're thinking of right now."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "And what on Earth would that be."

"Hmm..." merlin shutting shutting his eyes thightly and putting his fingers to his temples. After several moments his eys snapped open, "Food."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, "However did you know?" He said unimpressed.

"Because you love food." Merlin said proudly.

Arthur turned to his manservant, "Are you suggesting I'm fat?" He said a little bit irritated.

"Well no, more like on the way..." He said trailing off when he saw the look on Arthur's face.

"I'm the best knight in Camelot how on Earth am I fat?!" Arthur practically yelled at his manservant.

"I never said you were fat...just you could stand to loose a few pounds..." Seeing Arthur running after him Merlin took off in the other direction as fast as he could. Granted, Merlin looked quite a bit awkward when he ran, but with Arthur tearing off after him what choice did he have? He ran as fast as he could weaving in between trees and ducking branches. He turned around to see how close Arthur was too catching him when he saw Arthur take a branch to the gut. He stopped running and started laughing at the prince who upon seeing that his loyal manservant was laughing at him resumed the chase heading straight fro Merlin. Merlin resumed running as he heard branches and twigs snapping as Arthur chased after him. He ran blindly through the forrest laughing until he came across a small ledge overlooking the river. He could hear Arthur gaining on him and he had two choices, let Arthur catch him and have to hear him brag for ages or jump into the river.

_Easy_. Merlin thought to himself and only had time to take off his boots before he jumped into the river.

What he certainly wasn't expecting was an accompanying splash. Merlin re-surfaced finding shoes joining his. Arthur's shoes to be more specific. Which wasn't a problem. At first. But Merlin quickly realized that he was swimming, and that was because his feet couldn't touch the bottom. Which meant Arthur's couldn't'. Arthur couldn't swim. Quickly Merlin dove into the murky water feeling around for the prince. Finding nothing he surfaced quickly taking a deep breath and going under water again. He swam frantically, still finding no sign of the prince. He was quickly getting desperate and was forced to resurface. He was breathing hard from pushing his lungs to their bursting points, but he ignored the stabbing pain and submerged himself in the water yet again, refusing to let Arthur drown. Merlin was growing more and more frantic by the second, finally at his breaking point his he felt pulled as it by an invisible force and then, feeling around, his hand touched something solid. Something Arthur solid. He pulled Arthur up with him, both gasping for breath.

Merlin dragged himself and the equally soaking wet prince onto the nearest bank were the pair crawled onto dry land.

"You...you...stupid prat!...Can't...believe...that stupid!" Merlin huffed out in between breaths.

Arthur glared at Merlin, "Shut...up!" He gasped out still hunched over on the muddy bank.

"A thanks would be...you know...nice. 'Thank you Merlin for saving my sorry arse, I don't know what I would do without you!' might be nice." Merlin said to the prince, finally catching his breath.

"Unlike you, _Mer_lin, I am not a girl." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you know, I'm not the one who jumped in a river and can't swim." Merlin said some-what jokingly. But the taunt had already hit Arthur square in the chest and he looked down at the ground, much like a kicked puppy.

"How about you thank me for saving your stupid arse and in return I'll teach you how to swim. Does that sound good your really arse?" Merlin said to Arthur.

"...fine..." Arthur said rather reluctantly after turing to proposal over in his mind a few times.

"Great," Merlin said "I'm waiting."

"Thanks." Arthur mumbled.

Merlin shook his head, "You have to say 'Thank you for saving my sorry arse.'"

Arthur glared at his friend, "Don't push it _Mer_lin."

Merlin laughed softly, "Well then let's get started, your prat-ness."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Arthur! That's NOT how you do it!" Merlin half shouted at Arthur once Arthur's arm hand narrowly avoided Merlin's face by barley over an inch.

"It's not my fault I have a shitty teacher!" Arthur shouted back at Merlin.

The early evening had found the pair still awkwardly trying to swim, and Arthur had improved but looked like a fish flapping around on shore. They had been trying to learn/teach all day and their stomachs were now growling with protest, and the sun was beginning to set and the world was reverting to darkness once again. So like any normal people they had found a fish hand had cooked it over a small fire Merlin had built, Arthur still finding it rather incredible and improbable that merlin had started the fire without any flint.

They sat there eating their fish, no one really saying a word.

Until Merlin broke the silence, "Arthur?"

"That is my name." Arthur said rather sarcastically to his manservant.

"Ha," Merlin said rolling his eyes and pretending to be amused, "Listen, can I ask you something?

"It depends," Arthur said "If you're going to ask some girly question about feelings than no but if you're going something non related to feeling then go ahead." Arthur said taking another bite out of his fish.

Merlin looked back down, as his question had ironically been about feelings, but after a few minutes he gave into his curiosity.

"Why do you hate magic?" He queried.

Arthur sighed heavily through his nostrils, "We went over this the other day, I don't want to talk about it again."

"But Arthur I-" Merlin began only to be cut off by the prince.

"God, leave it alone Merlin!" Arthur said throwing the rest of his fish to the stream and settling down by a nearby tree.

Merlin sighed, the small campfire highlighting his features. If only Arthur understood, if only he knew. He wanted to tell him so badly and now was finally his chance. here Uther couldn't kill him, Arthur couldn't do anything foolish either seeing as he had no weapon. Merlin pondered it for a while, debating his options of telling Arthur and keeping his magic a secret. But he was tired of keeping it a secret! It was like a piece of him locked up inside and that piece of him was slowly dying. He felt like there was a part of himself no one knew, like he was living a lie. After carefully pondering his options he decided that it was time, time to tell Arthur who he really was.

"Arthur listen, I know this might seem crazy and I know you'll probably react stupidly and violently but just for once keep your mouth shut and just listen. I was born with something, something everyone has hunted me for my entire life. i've been ostracized made fun of, and threatened but it's a part of me and i need you to know because I'm dying here keeping it locked up. Arthur I'm a sorcerer." Merlin said. He scrunched his eyes close waiting for the blow-up only to hear the creatures of the forrest. Cautiously he got up and turned around to where Arthur was and found him dead asleep. Merlin smacked himself in the face, this figured, this really and honestly figured. He had poured his heart and soul out to Arthur and the prat was bloody asleep. So Merlin did the only logical thing he could do, he laughed it off and went to sleep beside the prince.

()()()()()()()()()()

Edit: Honestly I can't believe Fanfiction just ate half of this thing. Really fanfiction, Really? So here I re uploaded it and put int the breaks because fanfiction deleted them. I'm getting really fed up with fanfiction, honestly.

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the wait my soccer team made Districts so everything is crazy and there was this huge fight last game. But from now on I promise chapters every Tuesday and Friday because I really want to get the the holiday-e parts around the time of that holiday. :) Because holiday chapters are honestly so much fun to write! Fun fact: Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday and Columbus is my least favorite person.

So this was the last 'fun' chapter and now shit's going to get serious for the boys. And yes I HAD to pay homage to Harry Potter in the scene with Gaius and Gwen because eventually Harry Potter will come into play. (ALONG time down the road) This is becasue this whole Epic will contain 3 series eacho contained 3 books,. The first Series will eb Merthur followed by Snarry and then it will mostly focus on Fay.

So here's how it all works out:

The Epic of the Red String

Merthur:

-A Journey of body and Soul

-A Crown is a Heavy burden

-To Be King (broken up into two parts)

Snarry:

Titles to be announced.

Fayola:

Titles to be announced

Come on I have to keep somethings a secret!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS!

I would respond but i have no idea how ^_^

Always and Eternally,

Rachel


	7. Somewhere Only We Know

Arthur awoke the next morning groggy, completely disoriented, and sore. Slowly he got up, his muscles groaning in protest as they were stiff and cold from sleeping outside and on the cold ground. It was mid-October and the weather was turning much more chilly at night, and as they had nothing but the clothes on their backs the night had not been very pleasant. Deciding to at least try to wake himself up, Arthur went over to the river to splash some water on his face, but was met with a rather _unusual_ sight to say the least. There, on the bank of the river, was Merlin. Which in and of itself would not have been that unusual only, this time he wasn't wearing any clothes at all. Arthur stood there shellshocked as Merlin dried himself off using his clothes, only to turn around and realize Arthur was suddenly there.

"Arthur!" Merlin screeched using the article of clothing he had been using to dry himself off to cover himself and regain a shred of his lost dignity. "What...what are you doing here?"

Arthur stood there for a few moments opening and closing his jaw, trying to form a sentence, "I...uh...you know...I uh...came to...you know...stuff." After several failed attempts at an answer Arthur managed to compose himself to give a fragment of an answer, "I...w...wanted to...uh...wash up." He said trying to recover from the sheer awkwardness of seeing his clumsy manservant naked.

Merlin was still staring wide eyed at Arthur, waiting for him to leave. However Arthur's brain seemed incapable of thinking as he just stood there, clearly still in shock.

"Arthur..why don't you...you know...go away so I can...uh...change?" Merlin offered still blushing furiously.

"Oh!" Arthur exclaimed "Right I'll just...uh...go do that." He said turning and walking away, almost tripping over the root of a tree that had exposed itself from the ground.

()()()()()()()()

Arthur sat on the ground, twiddling with a piece of grass, left with his thoughts since Merlin was not there to disturb them as he usually did. His mind was currently occupied with thoughts of Camelot, more specifically his big warm bed. The comforter was large and filled with soft goose feathers, and his mattress and pillows were equally as comfortable. What he wouldn't give to open the night in his bed instead of the dirt and mud.

"You seem deep in thought." Merlin said remerging from the river.

"Well I was, until you came and disrupted me, as usual." Arthur said shaking his head at Merlin's usual ways.

"Oh," Merlin said, "Well, what were you thinking about?" He asked innocently.

"Just fantasying about my bed." Arthur said looking smug.

Merlin looked wide-eyed, "Ok, maybe I shouldn't actually have asked."

"If you didn't ask you wouldn't be Merlin, just another boring man servant." Arthur said leaning back against the tree.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin asked the prince.

Arthur smiled, a mixture between smug and genuine. "Well for starters most servants know to call me sire, yet you insist on calling me Arthur and not caring if you disrespect me-"

"But-" Merlin started to interrupt but was then interrupted again by Arthur.

"That's another thing, you always interrupt me, something a regular servant would never dream of doing. You're also loud, constantly violate my personal boundaries, and you talk about my feelings way to much for anyone's good. Things a normal servant would never ever dream of doing. You're just so, I don't know..._Merlin_."

Merlin stood still a moment absorbing what Arthur had said then he spoke in almost disbelief, "I violate your personal boundaries?" He asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yes, you do. All the time. You've thrown me out of bed numerous times, you constantly pull me every which way, I mean come on _Mer_lin."

"Shut-up, you wouldn't last a day without me and you know it." Merlin said, a half-smile on his face.

"Oh yes," Arthur said sarcastically "I wouldn't be rudely talked to, tripped over, and have my innermost thoughts talked about. There would also be a lot less of me covering your arse in battles since you seem incapable of defending yourself. It's like you suddenly take on the attitude of a deer, or a wimp at least. No, I can't say that you're _always_ a wimp."

"Hey! I have never missed a battle before! That counts for something!" Merlin said defending his actions.

"No, it doesn't that's like saying I went to the tavern and just stood there, technically you're there but it's not as if you're actually you know-doing anything." Arthur explained to Merlin in his typical arrogant way.

"Oh, you're just a clever one aren't you?" Merlin said sarcastically.

"That with the side of fit and incredibly handsome." Arthur did his best prince charming grin.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and they both laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of Arthur's grin.

"I'll just bet that makes all the ladies swoon." Merlin said, half-smiling.

"Oh no-some of the faint. Especially when I wink, that really gets them." Arthur said, laughing alongside Merlin.

Merlin was still grinning from ear to large ear, "You have no shame do you?" He asked the Prince.

"Nope," Arthur replied "None at all."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The day did not get much warmer than the morning-a sure sign that fall was upon them and that soon the harvest and preparations for winter would soon begin. Around noon the pair stopped again, each one thirsty from the hours of walking which was very tiring. More so for Merlin who did not have any formal endurance training, or stamina for that matter.

"I'm tired, can't we just rest for a little while more?" Merlin asked his feet throbbing horridly from the lack of better shoes.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "How'd I know you'd eventually start complaining?"

"It's not my fault!" Merlin protested. The Prince shot him a look that was akin to 'yah, right'. "Honestly, if you had to walk all day in my shoes your feet would hurt just as much as mine do right now-which is a lot let me tell you."

Arthur looked at Merlin, his blue eyes showing irritation, "What exactly do you want me to do? Give you a foot message?" Arthur asked him sarcastically.

"Yes, that'd be lovely thanks." Merlin responded crossing his arms over his chest.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well that's not going to happen so I suggest you just suck it up and keep walking."

Merlin rolled his eyes and groaned, "You're such a prat."

"Yah, and you're a girl." Arthur replied poking the small fire.

Merlin just shook his head at the prince, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." He said laying on the ground, looking up at the beautiful fall sky. The sky was a brilliant blue, soft pillowy clouds floated in the endless sea of sky. Merlin sighed contentedly. That was when he noticed it. There was a plum of smoke. Smoke, as if ti was from a fire. Were there were people.

"Arthur!" He said leaning over so he could hit the prince in the ankle.

"What, did you see a butterfly?" Arthur said sarcastically.

Merlin shot him a glare, "No, look there's _smoke!_" Merlin said excitedly.

Arthur looked up and squinted at the sky for a few moments, then his face went slack with realization. "Oh my God." He said, barely audible.

What Merlin asked looking confused, his dark eyebrows knitted together.

"Merlin you great idiot where there's smoke there's fire and were there's a fire there's _people_ and when there are a bunch of people together there's a village!" Arthur explained, sorely tempted to hit Merlin upside the head.

"Oh, well then what are we waiting for? An invitation from faeries?" Merlin said getting up and starting to walk away.

Arthur got up and walked a bit faster so that he could take the lead, he _was_ the crown prince of Camelot after all, he had a reputation to uphold.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get back to Camelot?" Merlin asked, giddy with anticipation.

"Sleep. In my large comfortable bed, and eat. But no fish, I suppose when we get back they'll have some kind of grand feast for me. I want beef, a nice juicy steak and some wine. That sounds perfect right about now." Arthur said clearly lost in his fantasy about food and his extremely comfortable bed.

"You're disgusting, honestly Arthur." Merlin said rolling his eyes at the prince. "Well when I get back I'm going to see Gaius and Gwen, it'll be nice seeing them again. Then I'm going to take a whole day of and sleep, and eat, but mostly just relax." Merlin said grinning with the temptation of relaxation from the craziness that was his destiny.

Arthur snorted, "Who says I'm going to give you the day off you slacker." He said shoving Merlin in a friendly manner.

"I do you prat, you'd better after everything I've done for you." Merlin said seriously.

"Excuse me, after everything you do for me? The only things you do for me are get me in trouble and make loud noises so that I loose m prey not to mention you're really a terrible man servant." Arthur said turning towards Merlin as they walked along.

Suddenly Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. "Arthur, he said "Eventually something will happen and it might change the way you think about me but I need you to remember something, everything I've ever done is for you. I'll always stand by you, I'll always be loyal to you and you alone. Please, remember that because someday you'll need to remember it." Merlin said his blue eyes glistening in the mid-day sun.

"What do you mean 'something' Merlin? You can't honestly expect me to just stay quiet and accept that for what it is? Why are you so bloody cryptic sometimes, it's like you're hiding something from me." Arthur said trying to process what Merlin had just told him.

"Now's not the time, Arthur, but eventually it will be. promise me you'll remember. Promise me." Merlin said looking him dead in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Alright, I promise." Arthur said, more than a bit taken a back by all of this.

"Good, so about that day off..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The pair had been walking for about what seemed like an hour, both joking and trying to keep their excitement bottled up. After nearly five days in the forrest it would finally be the end; they'd arrive at this small village announce he was the crown prince were they would give him a horse and directions and together he and Merlin would ride for Camelot together. At least, that's what they thought would happen.

"I just think that you're entertaining nonsense ideas as usual." Arthur said to his companion.

"Yeah well I-" Merlin was cut off when they saw between the trees the village up-ahead. Looking at each other, both expressions a mixture of joy as they looked at the village that was now visible in between the sparse lining of trees.

They stood before the tiny village, both pairs of blue eyes fixed on the small village as if it were the crown jewel of Camelot. There were small huts built around a dirt road with an occasional wagon drawn by an ox or horse. The small market place was abuzz with women followed by their small children, some infants strapped to their mothers back. Past the small straw huts was all farm land with the occasional 'house' and people could be seen working in the fields. It was in all ways the typical village just above the poverty line, even smaller than Ealdor, in terms of land. But there seemed to be too many people for such a small village, each one wearing either a hat or scarf which was quite peculiar as it was not that cold out. Both men looked at each other unsure what to do, but it seems they thought too long and a woman had already noticed them. Her brown eyes went wide as she dropped her basket of food, picked up her daughter and ran away. As soon as she ran all the movement in the village seemed to stand still and all eyes turned to the pair standing at the tree line. Three men, waisting no time whatsoever, raced out to apprehend Merlin and Arthur, who just sort of stood there in shock, clearly not expecting to be attacked. But as soon as the men touched Arthur his years of training once again took hold. Dodging the man's outstretched hand he landed a punch in his exposed side, then tripping him and the man tumbled to the ground. Merlin on the other hand had not fared so well and the two other men had his arms pinned to his back. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Arthur-" Arthur started to yell lunging for Merlin but was interrupted by an elderly lady. "He's my grandson Arthur! Unhand him Keagan!" The lady said rushing towards the pair, although not that fast as she was quite elderly. Arthur looked peculiarly at her, something was familiar about her but he knew she was certainly not his Grandmother.

"Honestly, let's not jump to conclusions there obviously not soldiers! Men, they only see what they want to see! You three should be ashamed of yourself, attacking an innocent civilian, my grandson no less. I'm severely disappointed in you three I believe you owe these two boys an apology!" The elderly lady said, the three men refused to look at her as each seemed much more interested at the ground. They wore similar expressions of shame across their faces.

"Well, I'm waiting. And look them in the eyes when you apologize!" She said reprimanding them further and Merlin looked at Arthur choking back laughter. These men were obviously older than Arthur and Merlin and were being hollered at by a very elderly looking woman who looked every bit as cross as she sounded.

"Sorry." "Yah, uh, sorry." "Quite sorry there lads." They mumbled looking Merlin and Arthur in the eyes looking downright humiliated and it was becoming increasingly to contain their laughter.

"Wasn't so hard no was it? Next time perhaps it would be more prudent to think before you rush to accuse innocent people." She said rising her eyebrow in a very Gaius like fashion that almost made Merlin bust out with laughter.

"Sorry Clara." The man, Keagan, said looking at the elderly woman trying to hide his embarrassment and shame.

"Good, now go, shoo, back to work I'd like a nice big harvest this year. Go on now shoo." She said shooing the boys away so only Merlin and Arthur remained, and Arthur looked completely gobsmacked.

"Clara?" Arthur asked really looking at the woman. She had light grey hair tied back in a loose bun. He face looked worn and tired, as did the rest of her body. But her eyes twinkled a beautiful light blue, and she had a friendly and mothering auror about her. Her dress hem was torn and dirty, as was her dirty white colored apron that was also as tattered. She was a very faded pink dress that had patches all over it, but nonetheless she looked content, and her face wore an expression of motherly love on it.

"Arthur." Was all she said her blue eyes watering up a bit, and Merlin couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, but happy at the same time.

For an elderly woman she moved quite fast and she closed the distance between herself and Arthur hugging him tightly. "Oh, I remember when I could still hug you and you would fit in my arms." She pulled back looking up at the prince in front of her. "Now you're twice as big as I am, oh how times have changed." She said sounding wise.

"Why, why did you leave?" Arthur said looking down to the elderly lady, his blue eyes a mixture of hurt and joy.

"Sometimes, ignorance is bliss Arthur." Clara said, true pain and sorrow in her eyes. But in a flash that was replaced by that familiar twinkle and she looked over to where Merlin was standing awkwardly trying to hide the fact his eyes had teared up. He was not rather fond of Arthur calling him a girl again because he happened to be quite the sap.

"And just who is this strapping young lad?" Clara said smiling at Merlin.

"Oh right I'm Merlin." He said sticking out his hand and smiling while trying to blink his tears away.

"Oh dear Lord you're Hunith and Balinor's son aren't you! You have her eyes, and his build." Clara said hugging Merlin who was just standing there a bit awkwardly.

"How…how do you know my parents?" Merlin asked a bit shaken up by all this.

A sudden expression of loss overtook Clara's face, "Like I've said before it's better for you to not know. "The expression left her face and she returned to her happy self smiling widely at the very confused pair, "Come on, come on we're going back to my house where we can talk about how much times have changed!" She said excitedly walking in the direction of her house, Merlin and Arthur just exchanging looks at each other. She was by far the most peculiar old lady they've ever met. By far.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Clara's hut was medium size to maybe even large; well at east compared to that of her neighbors at least. They entered through what you could hardly consider a door and while Merlin felt right at home Arthur felt quite a bit awkward only every sleeping in a hut once and that hardly counted because it was Merlin's. There was a small table and chairs lined around it on the dirt floor of what appeared to be a kitchen, there appeared to be two small bedrooms attached and Arthur didn't have a clue as to who the other bedroom was for.

"I just can't believe it! It's almost unreal, having you two boys here it's just going to be so lovely while you're staying here. By the way, what on Earth are you boys doing here, not that I don't want you here but this isn't exactly the shinning gem of Camelot." Clara said bustling about her tiny house, sweeping here putting that away there.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances yet again, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the bustling elderly woman.

"Well, it's a bit of a mystery to be honest." Merlin said only to be elbowed by Arthur in the side.

"Ouch!" He squeaked at the prince shoving him back.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur said taking a step closer to his manservant, the beginnings of a fire in the prince's blue eyes.

"Oh, don't you Merlin me, you started it you great arse." Merlin said.

"Boys!" Clara interrupted, "As much as I would love to stand here and watch you argue with each other I'm afraid I have to get back to work soon and I need to know how and why you are here." Clara said her expression hinting at her annoyance with the pair.

"What I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Arthur began looking pointedly at Merlin, "Was how do we know you're the real Clara? How do we know you're not some magical being disguising as her so you can kill me because of my father's deeds?" Arthur said questioning.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed in disgust.

"What?" Arthur queried. "She just shows up in the knick of time after she's disappeared from my life for what, the last 10 years? And she won't tell us anything, well maybe she doesn't know because she's not Clara! I mean it makes sense, doesn't it? We're practically always getting attacked by crazy magical beings hell bent on killing me for my father's mistakes, you can't blame me for being cautious this one time." Arthur explained.

"You're your parents children, that's for sure. If only things had turned out differently and circumstances weren't what they are, I indulge myself in what could have been." Clara said, eyes saddening once again as she put her broom down and took a seat at the table. "Arthur's right, and so wise for a boy so young. You've grown into that soldier you've always wanted to be haven't you?" She said pausing, "Well, when you were young Arthur you always wanted to be the perfect soldier, you used to go out and watch the knights train and you'd always tell me 'Clara, when I get big I'll be just like them'. Every single one of them knew you and would always talk to you and they'd teach you little tricks and you'd have the biggest smile on your face. But your favorite knight was Sir Durwyn, he was your hero. You would try to follow him around in the castle you thought you were so sneaky." She gave a small chuckle. "You worshipped the ground he walked on, you even anted your hair cut like his, wore the same clothes he did, he was your idol."

Arthur stood there blushing from the tip of his nose to the tips of his ears, lost in a memory.

_Arthur stood hidden behind a pillar, his blue eyes focused on the man walking ahead of him. His crimson red cloak floating behind him, and armor clinking with every step he took. Soon enough he was almost out of view so Arthur quick ran up to the nearest wall, flattening himself up against it and began to shimmy down the rest of the hallway careful not to make a sound. Soon enough he reached the next pillar and hid behind it, cringing as his foot made a noise._

_ Sir Durwyn turning around, "Who's there?" He asked, fake surprise in his voice._

_ Arthur held his breath, trying not to make a noise._

_ "Hmm...I swear I heard a noise...coming from over...here!" Durwyn said pulling prince Arthur out from his hiding spot from behind the pillar and slinging him over his shoulder, Arthur squealing with laughter._

_ "A fitting punishment for an enemy!" Durwyn declared tickling Arthur who continued squealing and thrashing about on Durwyn's shoulder. _

_ "Stop...! Stop...! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Arthur laughed nearly breathless, his smile stretching from ear to ear._

_ Durwyn took the prince down from his shoulder, "I'm going to be just like you when I grow up!" Arthur exclaimed and then thinking better of it clamped his hands over his mouth, looking embarrassed._

_ "That's quite an honor Arthur, thank-you." Durwyn said ruffling the small boys hair. "How would you like it if I took you down to the armory and showed you my armor?" Durwyn said asking the small boy._

_ "Wow, really?!" Arthur exclaimed excited, his blue eyes wide with wonder._

_ "Really, come on maybe if we're lucky some of the other knights will be there too." Durwyn said smiling down at the small prince who was currently beaming up at him his blue eyes wide with wonder and excitement._

"What ever happened to Sir Durwyn anyways?" Clara said asking Arthur.

"He...he died in battle a while ago." Arthur choked out, the distant memory fading away.

Clara frowned, "I'm really sorry to hear that, he was a wonderful man. he really was. Now for you Merlin, did Hunith ever tell you about the time she got her hand stuck in a bottle? I'm sure she did, it taught her curiosity only goes so far, I'm positive she would want to pass that little nugget of wisdom onto her children." Clara said, a slight smile to her face.

"Child. I'm her only child." Merlin said, sadness just barely touching his voice.

"Really? I always imagined her with a big family, I'm sad to say I lost touch with her, she was much like a second daughter to me." Clara said, a look of sadness overtaking her features. "So now tell me, have I passed the test boys?" Clara asked the duo.

"Er, yes." Arthur said clearing his throat a bit awkwardly.

"Good then so now I fully expect you to tell me why you're here." Clara said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Clara said staring Arthur dead in the eyes.

"Yes, it looked like a very large black dog, but I didn't exactly get a very good look at it, I don't understand why this is such a big issue?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm just a bit curious, that's really all I want to make sure magic isn't involved.

"How do you know about magic?" Arthur said his blue eyes boring into hers.

Clara sighed heavily, "Arthur you forget I lived in a time of magic, when it was the norm." She said.

Arthur thought over her answer for a few moments before excepting it. "Alright now that that's all cleared up we need to get back to Camelot as soon as possible, i'm sure my father is pulling out what little hair he has left over me." Arthur said pacing about the room, Merlin standing in the door frame.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Clara said.

Arthur did a double take, "What do you mean 'That's not possible'?!" Arthur practically shouted, his pacing grinding to a halt.

Clara took a deep breath in, "When you first showed up here I asked why you would want to be here of all places, well I'm afraid that's case and point. Aside from being dirt poor every person here is united by a single thing, hate for your father. Each person here is currently on his list of most wanted. Now imagine if they knew his son was here. You saw how they reacted when they thought just a regular old joe showed up here unannounced, can you imagine how hostile they'd be if they knew it was Uther Pendragon's son? That's why I told them you were my grandson, they can't know who you are." Clara explained.

"You have to stay in the role of my grandson, and Merlin you can be his traveling companion." Clara said in that tone of voice that you just knew was final, and that no one should try to argue about.

"How long do I have to keep this facade up?" Arthur asked.

"As long as it takes until I have enough money to buy you a horse and supplies to make the journey back to Camelot, you do realize that it's a 3 day journey back?" Clara said gravely.

"Excuse me, but we were only riding an hour from Camelot, not three rudy days!" Merlin exclaimed from the doorway.

"I know, you just must have walked longer than you thought, or maybe rode the wrong trail I don't know but either way you will just have to deal with what's happened. If they so much as suspect who you are you'll be dead within the minute."

"Clara, please I'm the Crown Prince of Camelot I think I can handle a bunch of poor towns people." Arthur said scoffing at her warning.

"Arthur; let's put it this way there's a reason these people are some of the most wanted people in Camelot, you'd best remember that." Clara said leaning forward, her blue eyes had lost any remnant of a twinkle.

"Now, I have business to attend to, so you boys can go off exploring the wonder of Elswyth; meet some new people, have some fun!" Clara said getting up and shooing them out the door with a large smile plastered on her face.

Merlin exchanged a sideways glance with Arthur as they were shooed out of the door by the elderly Clara.

"Remember dinner is at one o'clock sharp boys!" Clara called out after them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arthur and Merlin wandered around the small village, Merlin looking like he belonged there and Arthur looking like a pig in the ocean. they walked along the main road which was basically a dirt path that was lined on both sides with small houses, some with small stands out front. No matter where they went however they received stares and glares from the local townspeople untrusting of the newest visitors.

"You should really close your mouth Arthur, you're going to catch flies with it open like that." Merlin said weaving in and out of the small crowd.

Arthur scowled, "What do you even do around here anyways, throw sticks at each other?"

"No, we use this thing called imagination and a hint-it's not something other people do for us or that our parents buy us." Merlin said smirking as Arthur struggled to effectively weave in and out of the crowd.

"You're so funny Merlin." Arthur said dryly.

"See, I told you there was a reason you've kept me around so long." Merlin said looking back at the prince his blue eyes shinning brightly.

And somehow the words on the tip of Arthur's tongue seemed to die that moment. With Merlin looking the happiest Arthur had seen him in a while, and Merlin was looking at him with that happiness that seemed to make him glow. He was happy that Merlin was enjoying himself, he really was.

"Look Arthur! A football game! Oh man I haven't played since Will died! Come on there turtle!" Merlin said effectively ending the moment. And then Arthur was being dragged by a very over exuberant Merlin to an uneven field where a bunch of guys a bit younger than them were kicking a ball around.

"Hey, mind if we join in?" Merlin asked the guys playing.

They paused momentarily, one boy coming over, "Oh, you must be Clara's grandson, everyone all over town's talking about it. Well, I'm Gaerth, that's Jaek, Ed, Tobias, Dywn, and Norwyth. And you are...?" He asked.

"I'm Merlin, and that's Clara's grandson Arthur." Merlin said talking for Arthur.

"Alright, well you'll be on my team and he can be on Tobias', you two play much?" Gaerth said.

"Well I used to at least, I know all the rules." Merlin said taking off his jacket and lying in on the grass.

"What about you?" Gaerth asked Arthur.

"I have, way back in the day, so I might have lost some of my formidable skill." Arthur said joining them on the playing field.

The guys cracked up, "Is he always so an arse?" Jaek asked Merlin.

"Only always." Merlin responded, "No are we going to play or what." He asked a playful smile on his lips.

Tobias ran over and trapped the ball with his foot, "Let's see how good you two are then, shall we?" He said. He passed the ball straight to Arthur who bobbled it at his feet for a few moments before it was stolen by Ed.

"Bit rusty there? Or over confident?" Jaek asked laughing.

"Rusty, that's all." Arthur said not wanting to admit he wasn't very good.

Ed continued taking the ball up the field trying to make a move around Tobias but failed and Arthur's team regained possession of the ball.

"Nor, Nor!" Tobias said, calling his teammates name before passing the ball to him.

Merlin was, however, on Norswyth's back and the moment he tried to turn with the ball he ran into Merlin. Trying to remain in possession of the football Norswyth kept the ball at his feet moving it with his back to Merlin. He attempted to turn with Melrin on his back but failed and Gaerth's team regained possession of the football.

"Looks like your friend here isn't as incompetent as you are." Tobias joked with Arthur.

"Yah, but just look at the way he runs, it's like a tree blowing in the wind he's just every isn't he." Arthur said doing an impression.

"Oh yah you prat?" Merlin said dribbling the ball towards Arthur. Arthur clearly not as skilled as Merlin went for the ball which was when Merlin swept his foot over the ball pulling it the opposite way Arthur had lunged and thereby beating him and taking the ball towards his team's net.

"Ooohh!" Merlin's team shouted out as he beat Arthur in the flat and went on to beat Tobias and took the ball to goal and scored.

"Looks like I'm not completely useless after all Arthur." Merlin joked with him shoving him on his way back to his teams side.

"Yah, well you're an idiot and I'm the pr-" Arthur almost said but was cut off by Merlin.

"Biggest prat I've ever met? I know, why do I even travel with you, you clot-pole?" Merlin said covering Arthur.

"Oh, you are so _dead_ Merlin you have _no_ idea." Arthur said putting on his game face.

"Bring it Prince Prat." Merlin challenged.

()()()()()()()()

The sky was getting dark and the boys had been playing football for nearly three hours now and were loosing the ability to see were the actual football. Merlin and Arthur had been going at it all match, bantering back and forth as usual and each trying to beat the other and taunting each other. Eventually they called the game, having lost track of the score each going home to eat dinner at home with their families.

"Traveling companions my arse." Gaerth said to Tobias as soon as the pair had left earshot, heading back to Clara's for dinner.

They walked back shoving each other and getting into casual arguments as they normaly did entering Clara's hut laughing and sweaty from the hard game of football.

"Wipe your shoes before you come in I just swept the floor mind you!" Clara warned.

They did as they were told, "Looks like you boys had fun today, Arthur can you set the table?" Clara said from the kitchen cutting up vegetables.

Arthur shot Merlin the look that clearly stated that he had never set a table in his entire life, so in short, he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Here watch me, you might want to get a quill and take notes to." Merlin said smirking heading to the kitchen.

"Clara, where do you keep the silverware?" Merlin asked.

"Cupboard to the left dear, and let Arthur do it for once." Clara said chastising him.

"You heard the woman Arthur you do it." Merlin said, quite deciding he liked Clara and he sat down at the table.

Arthur just looked at him, "What? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do." Arthur said trying to argue his case.

"Best you learn now then." Clara said from the counter. "Merlin why don't you tell him what to do."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Alright Prince Prat every person needs a spoon, a glass of water and a bowl. Think you can put each thing at the table setting?" Merlin said sarcastically quite enjoying the confused look on Arthur's face.

Arthur floundered around the kitchen looking for the items, Merlin laughing at him. "You're not going to find bowls there Arthur, oh _honestly_ for a prince you're pretty useless without a sword in your hand."

Arthur huffed dramatically finding the forks and mismatched plates. One fork, cup and a bowl for each person, that's three Arthur." Merlin said quite having a bit of fun with this.

"No, really? I was going to set seven places Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically reaching over and thumping Merlin on the back of the head.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Everyone take a seat, dinner is served boys." Clara announced setting a pot of steaming stew on the table.

"Thank Gods for that." Arthur said, eyeing up the stew as if it was water in the middle of a desert.

Merlin sighed, "He's always like this, always about the food. It's a love affair gone wrong I mean just look at his gut, there's all the proof you need." Merlin said fake mocking the prince.

"Oi! Unlike you I do something, like I don't know, _work_?" Arthur said pouring some of the stew into his bowl.

"Oh yah Arthur lifting the fork to your mouth is a tremendous amount of work, however do you do it?" Merlin said also taking some of the stew.

Clara laughed, "You two must be very good friends, you argue like an old married couple after all." She said her blue eyes lighting up at her company.

"Well I guess, we've been in enough life or death situations together I suppose you could say that." Merlin said blushing and not looking up from his bowl of stew.

"So Uther still manages to make more enemies I assume?" Clara asked the pair.

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, "They don't seem to be a big fan of his anti-magic laws and feel they need to take matters into their own hands."

Clara nodded, "I figured as much. So Merlin are you a knight then if you're friends with Arthur?"

Arthur choked on his stew, "Gods no! This imbecile couldn't fight with a sword if you glued it to his hands. No he's my manservant, and a lousy one at that."

"Wow, great vote of confidence. But he left out how I got that _glorious_ positions, figures really. Saved the git's life, but of course he's much to proud to admit I pushed him aside after a dagger was thrown at him."

Arthur snorted, "Yah right, you just fell at a good time you clumsy oaf."

Clara smiled, "Well it seems to me you've been in more than a few life or death battles, of course you'll have to tell me all about it how Camelot is and how everyone's faring." Clara said taking a sip of her water.

So they spent the rest of the night talking about all that Arthur and Merlin had encountered, the pair continuing there usual banter and insults. Arthur told Clara all that she had missed and all the old friends they had shared and how they all had changed. Merlin observed and laughed a long when Clara told Merlin all sorts of embarrassing stories of Arthur when he was young that had the young warlock absolutely howling with laughter. For once it seemed the three had a normal family diner for once in their lives. A diner with a fire, a warm meal, and a wonderful conversation filled with laughter and joy. Something each of them would truly cherish.

"Oh goodness look at the time, well we should all get to sleep quite a bust day ahead of us tomorrow." She said getting up from the table and started clearing the plates away.

"Oh, Clara here," Merlin said taking the dished over to the bucket of water that was the sink, "Arthur and I will do that."

"Wait, what?" Arthur said from the table sitting up and looking at Merlin as though he had suddenly sprung a second head.

"Well she cooked diner it's only right we clean up afterwords." Merlin said slinging a dish towel over his shoulder.

"I set up the table!" Arthur said blue eyes wide.

"Arthur, you put a bunch of dishes on the table that doesn't count you prat. Here, you can even have the royal dish towel _your highness_." Merlin said hitting Arthur with a dish towel right in the face.

Clara watched with a smile on her face as Arthur splashed water on Merlin and merlin retaliating. She laughed when Merlin tried to tackle Arthur but seeing as how scrawny he was failed miserably. They ran around the kitchen in their own little world, laughing and jeering at each other in the middle of her small shack. And it seemed like either even knew she was watching them as they ran around and Arthur managed to get Merlin in the face with a handful of water, each forgetting the dishes were the whole reason they were in this situation.

Camelot had been wondering who their princess and future Queen but Clara already knew who would sit on the throne beside Arthur, the only question was did they see it?

* * *

Hey Everyone!

First and foremost i hope everyone's safe and made it through Sandy intact. In the small town in PA I live in we got pretty hard and that's why I didn't manage to upload it last week. We're all OK and we only lost cable for 6 hours but my sister lost power for 7 days and some people I know still haven't gotten it back. I rode out the storm on tumblr and watching supernatural on Netflix so I ha d a pretty good time all in all. Speaking of Tumble mine is keepcalmandblamemagic so follow me if you want. Have I ever told you how much I love the fall? Because I really really really do! So you'll notice the best parts of my story will take place in the fall. Still a long way for the boys too go before they kiss. Like a long time. So this is my 3rd fav chapter my all time favorite is a whiles off from now. Like end of book 2. So how do you guys feel about MPreg? Leave me a note or response because I'd love to know how you guys feel about it.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites you guys are the BEST!

Always and Eternally,

Rachel

P.S Basically my soundtrack for this chapter was Pandora and type in Mumford & Sons


	8. Of Farming and Running

Merlin awoke on the cold floor in a tangle of blankets, his blue eyes clogged with the haze of sleep. Feeling something solid next to him, which was an unusual occurrence he turned over to the find Arthur asleep next to him. His eyes shut and his face slack he looked-peaceful, an expression that normally didn't grace the Prince of Camelot's features. His gold hair seemed to almost glow in the early morning light seeping in through the tiny window. Merlin looked at the sleeping prince fondly; then yawning and hungry, Merlin pushed the blankets off, an action which he regretted immediately. It was mid-October and the fall air was a shock to his warm skin. Feeling properly awoken he got up, and careful not to disturb the sleeping prince, he padded out of the small room to the kitchen where he found Clara sitting at the table a small mug of tea in her hands casually reading a book.

She looked up from her reading, "Oh, you're up early. Servant's internal clock I suppose?" She said her blue eyes warm in the early morning light.

"Yup, naturally, Arthur's still asleep the lazy prat." Merlin said smiling, still standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Of course, now why don't we have some breakfast, I have a feeling we'll be done before he wakes up. Wouldn't want him to know, awful as it I'm sure." She said getting up from the table and muttering some thing under her breath and the fire lit itself. A few more words and the pan flew out form under the sink placing itself over the fire.

Merlin stood there breathless for a few moments, every sorcerer he'd ever met had been able. He called his magic to him, the familiar thrumming of it as it raced across his skin and flowed around him like silk on a windy day. How was he supposed to know she wasn't any different from the rest of them?

"Magic in and of itself isn't evil, but it's connotation depends on those who use it." Clara said smiling gently at the young warlock.

Merlin stood there and he smiled, slowly and reserved, "I...never met anyone who was...good...wait...how do you...I don't understand?" Merlin said his blue eyes a myriad of different emotions.

"I was raised in the days of the Old Religion, myself and my husband were. Simply put I recognize a powerful sorcerer when I see one. the way magic flows around you, it's uncanny. It's a very long story and I'd rather not talk about it, I'd much rather talk about you." Clara said, looking very old at the moment.

"Me?" Merlin asked.

"Sit down sweetheart, the sausage is going to take a while." Clara said patting the seat next to her.

Merlin sat down looking at Clara through wide, confused, blue eyes. "How does everyone seem to know me?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean, perhaps you should elaborate?" She said taking a sip from her tea and looking up to cast a spell that turned the sausages over.

"Everywhere I go, everyone magical seems to know me they, call me Lord Emrys. The Great Dragon knows me, and he tells me I have some great destiny but I don't even knows what he means. I don't know what any of this means. All I know is I have some great gift of magic and no idea how to 'properly use it' and I have to hide it from the people I love the most! And what's worse is anyone close to me is thrust into this crazy lifestyle, hell my best friend died because of this gift! This isn't a gift, this is a curse." Merlin said and a picture came to his mind of Arthur's face twisted by betrayal, the betrayal he would feel if he found out about Merlin's magic.

Clara laid a hand on Merlin, "The greatest gifts are the worst burdens. As for the Lord Emrys bit, it seems as familiar-like a name I almost remember and now that you said it I feel pulled, as if I should call you that as well. I think this is some great plot that's unraveling and I don't think any of us can stop it, it shall take time but the secrets will unravel. I believe we must have patience."

"What makes you say that?" Merlin asked the older woman.

Clara sighed and took another sip of tea, "Remember when I asked you about the beasts that attacked you before?" Merlin shook his head in agreement. "Those were not dogs, not even close. I believe they were what we call 'Fate's Hounds' similar to Hell Hounds only they serve a greater purpose than a sage," Upon seeing the confused expression on Merlin's face she clarified "A sage is someone who has defected from the Old Religion and uses magic to serve their own purposes. Fate Hounds serve ,in simple terms, the Goddess of Fate. Now I say this because, mind you, the Old Religion is exactly that, a religion. While we have magic and spend years studying magic we worship the four main Goddess there are many demi-Gods and Goddesses, one of them being the Goddess of Fate. The saying 'You often encounter your destiny on the road you took to avoid it' comes from the Fate Hounds. Their sole purpose it to make sure no one can escape their destiny, in essence they make destiny a reality. Now, it sounds to me as if you were trying to avoid yours which would lead the hounds to try to get it moving in the right direction. Now what that direction is I can not tell you but I think it has something to do with the sleeping prince. Why else would yo be stuck here with him?" Clara explains.

"Wow." Was all merlin could say looking at Clara trying to absorb all he had been taught.

"So I take it your knowledge on the Old Religion as well as magic is limited?" Clara asked Merlin, sipping her tea and turning the sausages over with a flicker of her eyes.

"More like nothing. Until I went to Camelot I didn't even know the old Religion existed." Merlin said clearly taken back by all of this.

Clara's grey eyebrows shot up, "None of? Your mother taught you nothing?" Clara asked her shock evident in her voice.

Merlin looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head, "My mother doesn't have magic." He said getting up from the table and moving away.

"What do you mean she doesn't have magic? I taught her, my husband taught her husband, Balinor and Hunith met through magic." Clara said just as taken back as he was.

"No, she doesn't trust me she doesn't." Merlin said his blue eyes wide.

Clara's eyes were wide with realization, "Oh dear Goddesses, Hunith lost her magic."

"What do you mean 'lost' my mother..."

"That's it! Your mother. As in she gave birth to you, you who are the most powerful sorcerer I've ever met, I can see it swirling around you like wings to an angel; you are her son, when she gave birth to you she lost her magic. That's why you've never seen her with it. I've only heard of this happening a handful of times." She said her blue eyes swimming with a lifetime of knowledge.

"When?" Merlin asked his thoughts short circuiting, his mother have magic?

Clara looked absolutely haunted, "When I was born."

"I don't understand how is this-"

"Arthur" Clara mouthed as she got up and walked over to the fire and grabbed the pan off of the fire and setting it down on the table.

"Ah, I see you've joined the land of the living." Clara said smiling softly at him.

If Merlin had not lost all sense of words and normal brain function, he just did. There in the doorway of the kitchen stood Prince Arthur Pendragon, shirtless, pants-less, and with an adorable case of bed head. Arthur was only wearing his underwear which was wrinkled with sleep and clung to his athletic hips. His golden hair was in disarray a top his head, sticking out at odd angles with a bit of fringe hanging in his blue eyes. The look was completed with Arthur's slightly drowsy expression and adorable half smile. In effect, he looked like he'd just had a great shag. And he looked a mixture of delectable and adorable all rolled into one. Merlin could practically feel his heart squeeze as he took in the sight, feeling his heart strings being ruthlessly pulled by some unknown hand. But then he realized that this was Arthur and quickly shoved any feelings he had right back to where they came from, not giving them a second glance.

"Mhm, I smelled sausages?" Arthur asked looking up through his eye lashed yawning and padding over the the breakfast table whee he promptly plopping down on the chair next to Merlin.

"Figures only thing that could wake you up is food." Merlin said rolling his eyes.

"Merlin?"

"Let me guess: Shut up?"

"However did you guess?"

"I just know you, you prat."

"Well in that case, pass the sausages."

Merlin passed Arthur the sausages only half his mind on Clara and Arthur's conversation. His thoughts were occupied with thoughts of his mother back home in Ealdor. She had magic, she had magic and she had never told him. Him, her only son and only family in the world and she didn't tell him. How could she betray him like that? Make him feel so alone as if no one understood when all along she knew, she understand and she said nothing. He felt so betrayed, as if his whole world had just shattered and suddenly Ealdor no longer seemed like home. No, home was Camelot, hoe was the citadel with it's red and gold tapestries, stubborn King, and prattish prince who was trying to get his attention at the moment.

"Merlin!" Arthur said clapping his hands in front of his face and Merlin jumped back startled, his deep thoughts disrupted. "Honestly, what on Earth could you possibly be thinking so hard about? You've hardly got two whole thoughts to bounce around in there." Arthur commented, calmly sipping on his orange juice.

"Just...stuff, heavy stuff really." Merlin said just staring down at his food, hardly hungry he picked at the sausage.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out more or less later." Clara said looking at Merlin as if to say, 'I'll explain it when Arthur isn't around'. She clapped her hands together, "Now today you'll be out worrying the fields with Gaerth and his younger sister Jae, I'll of course be attending to the village. Derae's father needs a rather complicated potion so I'm afraid you two'll be by yourselves for the day." Clara said getting up and clearing the table.

Arthur chocked on his orange juice, "Wait, what?" He said looking up at Clara, his blue eyes wide and blonde eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Well you can't just expect to sit around here all day, besides if you want the supplies to get back to Camelot i'll need help. And NO Merlin can not do everything, a little hard labor never killed anyone Arthur." Clara said turning around from the sink to give Arthur a pointed stare.

"But I'm the Prince!" Arthur protested.

"No, here you're not, here you have to blend in and work like everyone else." Clara said.

"But-"

"No but's, this'll be good for you Arthur. Think it's training for when you become King. You're getting to know your people and experiencing how average people go about their lives. Now go get dressed and then leave for Gaerth's, his hut is right by the football field and if you get lost just ask around I'm sure anyone would be willing to help." Clara said washing up the dishes.

Arthur grunted and headed for his room leaving Merlin and Clara alone together.

Clara turned around from the dishes her face completely serious, "Now listen I understand how crazy a notion this is to you, and how it makes very little sense but we'll discuss it again when certain ears can not hear." Clara explained to Merlin.

"Well are you just going to stand there Merlin or be useful and get dressed, because I am not doing this whole farming thing alone I hope you know that." Arthur said crossing his eyes and standing in the doorframe.

"Yeah whatever." Merlin said grumpily not in the mood to chat and bumped shoulders with Arthur as he moved to his room.

"You're not Merlin." Arthur said following Merlin down the small hallway that lead to their room.

Merlin sighed entering the very small room. "Yes, I just don't feel like putting up with your arse-ness right now in case you can't see I'm having a rather awful day." merlin spat at Arthur.

"No need to get nippy with me, I actually haven't done anything this time. I'm ,for once, just trying to help. You're the one who's being the arse right now not me." Arthur said.

"Well I deserve to be one every once and a while ok? I just...I'm having a shitty time right now and I just..." Merlin trailed off.

Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "I understand, if you ever need someone to listen I'll be here, alright?" Arthur said.

"Alright." Merlin said looking up to meet Arthur's blue and honest eyes.

"Good then, let's go a Prince is never late you know...well unless they have a lazy manservant like you." Arthur said, a lazy grin spreading across his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

They exited Clara's humble home, and together they walked to the main village square which really wasn't a square at all. Basically the hub of activity for Elsyth took place along a few crowded huts with some small stands made out of odds and ends and selling food, maybe even a few rags. The roads were travelled by men, women and children alike and the busy chatter of the townspeople could be heard above the sound of the wheels of charts rolling along the muddy road. The square was crowded today, as it usually was this time of year, even for as small a village as Elswyth. The autumn harvest would be upon them in less than two weeks and everyone was doing their best to prepare.

Arthur looked around nervously, a bit wary of the village still. However Merlin was quite the opposite and seemed to seamlessly blend in with the local live. His small frame weaved in and out of the crowd, Arthur failing to do so, bumping into people every for or five seconds.

"Sorry." He said for the fifth time after bumping into yet another civilian.

Merlin's laughter could be heard up a head, he turned around his blue eyes a little warmer than they were previously. "Come on then you giant pill, you're the one who said we had to be on time." He said before turning back around, continuing through the crowd.

Arthur followed Merlin, he was the clumsy looking one this time, not Merlin. He looked around, trying to absorb the unfamiliar sights and sounds, it was weird. He'd never been in a place like this before, having only stepped outside the castle to visit other castles or train his knights. He was sued to bows and wandering looks but here, he was just another person. Another ambiguous person. It felt so odd and foreign to him, almost like he didn't belong here. He'd never missed the walls of the Citadel so much.

"C'mon then you great arse!" Merlin said smirking at Arthur's rather perplexed expression.

"I'm not an arse." Arthur half complained trying to keep up with Merlin's pace as the walked past the football field the crowds finally dying down.

Merlin seemed to think for a moment, "Yes," he finally said "You are and a pillock mixed with a dash of clot pole. It's like a giant Prince Prat stew." merlin said half grinning at Arthur.

"You're an odd one, you know that?" Arthur said looking at Merlin, his gold eyebrows threaded together.

Merlin smiled at him, "You wouldn't be friends with me if I wasn't." He said.

"I suppose not. Wait, who said we were friends?" Arthur said mockingly.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Right, who'd want to be friends with someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean Merlin?" Arthur asked playfully shoving his friend.

"Only what I said earlier; you're a pillock, a clot pole and a giant arse. Oh, and you're fat." Merlin said to Arthur, and due to a mixture of his somewhat dour mood and the fact that here no one would care, he shoved Arthur back.

Arthur looked at him, a bit gobsmacked him at first. But that was quickly replaced when Merlin saw the look in his eyes change and he took of running. Arthur, not about to let merlin get away took off after him. The pair running as fast as they could, Merlin running whilst yelling insults at Arthur whilst Arthur fired back threats of putting Merlin in the stocks.

"I swear I'm going to throw the absolute vilest things I can find at you!" Arthur yelled at Merlin.

"If you can catch me!" Merlin hollered back, running around a large nearby tree.

"Oh you know I will!" Arthur said following Merlin and effectively chasing him around the tree trunk.

Merlin was nearly breathless with laughter, but as if he was going to let the Prince catch him. "Yeah right, not with all that extra weight you're carrying around. Merlin stopped running.

Arthur was facing him on one side of the large tree trunk blond head poking out from the side. "I however," Merlin said continuing what he was saying "do not have the problem because I am on the servant's diet which consists of all your left over which judging by the way you're packing on the pounds, are not much." Merlin said absolutely grinning. He ducked around the other side of the tree overcome by laughter as he tried to pull a double take but Arthur caught onto him and tackled him to the ground.

"AHH...Arthur you're crushing me with your massive weight...I can't...can't breathe!" merlin said breathless with laughter as was Arthur who could've sworn he'd never smiled so much as when Merlin came into his life.

Merlin flailed his arms around in some desperate bid to try to get Arthur off of him, which was obviously not working.

"Uncle, say Uncle!" Arthur said trying to grab Merlin's flailing arms.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Merlin said his sides in agony.

Arthur let go and rolled off from his manservant, choosing to lie beside him instead. They said nothing for a little while, they didn't have to. They simply lied there for a few minutes staring up into the beautiful autumn sky with it's puffy white clouds floating in the familiar blue sky. Every time a wind gust picking up the leaves falling form the tree tops with a soft rustle. Merlin swore he had never felt as peaceful in his life as he did now beneath the trees and next to Arthur.

"We should get to Gaerth's." Arthur said eventually getting up and breaking the peaceful silence between the pair.

"Excited to get to work then fro the first time are you?" Merlin said grabbing Arthur's outstretched hand, Arthur pulling him up.

"No, on second thought why don't we just lay back down." Arthur said.

"Prince's orders." merlin said smirking widely at Arthur.

In peaceful silence they walked up to the hut described to them by Clara earlier in the day. Arthur trying to trip Merlin, and Merlin trying to push Arthur hard enough that he fell over. Eventually the pair reached their destination an knocked on the door. After a few moments of no one answering they knocked again. They shared a confused glance at each other before knocking again.

"What are you two doing, knocking?" Gaerth said appearing from behind the small shack. His brown hair was a mess, he was sweaty and covered with work. "Didn't you know I'd just be in the fields?" He asked the pair.

"Ah, I see," He said with a sudden revelation "You two lost track of time didn't you, looks like you did." He said smiling at them noticing the leaves on Merlin's brown jacket, the slightly flushed from running around,not to mention Arthur's bed head. "Come on back then, we need all the help we can get."

Merlin exchanged confused looks with Arthur before he shrugged it off and followed Gaerth to the fields behind his house.

"Now what we want to do today is mainly try to water it some more, our system here is shit so we have to go down to the river and bring it up by hand since the Percy left. It's been shit it has if I ever see that wanker again in my life I'll wring his bloody neck I will." Gaerth said going over to fetch some buckets and sticks.

"Just follow me down to the river then, try to keep up." He said flashing them a half smile.

They walked down to the river in an awkward silence, Arthur and Merlin shooting looks at each other. Here they were in the middle of God-knows-where pretending they were nobodies and farming because they had no way to leave. Talk about a nasty plot twist.

"Now just fill up the buckets, put the stick on your back and then one bucket per side of the stick and let's go. We'll till a bit when we get back, Jae'll be weeding I suppose. You guys can meet her, she's my younger sister." Gaerth said lifting the stick on his shoulders and one bucket hung of each side of the stick. Merlin was familiar with the technique and the weight and picked it up easily enough Arthur on the other hand had never seen this type of irrigation and therefore had never tried to balance. He struggled to get it on his back and took a few short steps before accidentally leaning more towards the right a bit to much and he and the water toppled over.

Merlin turned around to see Arthur sitting there on the bank of the river, his foot stuck in one bucket, the other on his head and could not help but burst into laughter.

"Arthur honestly! This...this is just _too good._" Merlin said laughing, the water in his buckets swishing as his whole body shook with laughter. Arthur, tired of the tables being turned so now he looked like the one out of place got up kicked the bucket of his foot and yanked one bucket down so that it threw off the whole balance and sent Merlin toppling to the ground. The first thing that hit Merlin was the couldn't he water was bloody _freezing_.

"C'mon you two love birds, stop flirting and get back to work we've got a lot to do if we want to take a lunch break." Gaerth said already half-way up the path back to the fields.

"We're not lovebirds!" Arthur called out after him.

"That's what they all say!" Gaerth yelled back.

Arthur, now wet and cold, trudged back to the stream to refill his buckets where Merlin was currently filling up his own.

"You know Merlin I've never done this before I would like a bit of help so I don't look like an ass." Merlin said pretending to be Arthur by deeping his voice and puffing out his chest.

"Oh no problem Arthur, since you asked so nicely I'll help you." Merlin said continuing his imaginary conversation.

"Talking to yourself is unhealthy, you know." Arthur said to Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "You're such a clot pole I swear, are you really to big a prat to ask for a little help when you need it?" Merlin said angrily. He quickly got up, took his buckets and hoisted them onto his back and started walking away.

"Merlin wait...I...could...use some help." Arthur said somewhat shamefully refusing to met Merlin's gaze.

()()()()()()()()()

Five and a half hours later all the crops had been properly watered and an exhausted Arthur laid sprawled out on the grass next to an equally exhausted Merlin.

"You know what I think?" Arthur asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to train the knights using this method, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Arthur said.

"Great, I just went through a phase of knight training, oh joy." Merlin replied sarcastically.

Arthur scoffed at him, "You a knight as if."

"I'd actually never ever want to be a knight, I dislike all that honor stuff I think it's a load of rubbish. I think knights should earn their position based on the content of the character not who their parents are. Like Lance, he should've been a knight." Melrin half ranted.

"You want to hear a secret?" Arthur asked his friend,

"Yah." Merlin said.

"I agree with you. Mens should be judged for who they are, not what they look like or who his parents are. Political marriages are almost as stupid as you and I want no part in them whatsoever. I want someone that loves me, not just my position. You know?" Arthur said turning to face his friend.

"Yah, strangely enough I do." Merlin said, their eyes meeting.

"Lovebirds good news, time to get your sorry arses out, the suns going to start setting and I thought I'd let you out early anyways. I'll see you tomorrow then." Gaerth said nodding to them as Arthur got up and then proceeded to help Merlin up.

"Of course." Arthur said.

"Night then." Gaerth said to the pair which was followed by various nights from the duo.

* * *

Holiday Greetings Everyone!

So here in the States it's Thanksgiving so I hope that you're all enjoying yourselves. It's like 1 am here but I really wanted to give you guys something to read. Thanksgiving is my favorite hol and it'll appear in the story later one. I won't bore you with all the details of why I love it so much but I can't wait to weave it into my story on a sort of kind of of way..you'll just have to wait and see. So as some of you know I have a tumblr and you can follow me here: .com I love messages and questions! Feel free to message me anytime I totally want tumblr friends who ship Merthur and Brolin because everyone I know doesn't watch Merlin (because they're obv stupid), except for Vicky. And she is awesome.

Did anyone pick up on the MLK reference in there? Duel Enrollment public Speaking class has had that effect on me.

This chapter seems a bit fluffy and confusing but it will all make sense soon, at least part of it. Can't show you all my tricks now can I?

Spoiler Alert: Merlin and Arthur will not kiss for at lest 15 chapters. Sorry guys. But it'll be awesome. Trust me.

Always and Eternally Yours,

Rachel

P.S I think Brolin fanfic is creepy so...it's not going to happen. But I still ship it. Also Author fact, my #2 weakness is Colin and Bradley in suits, or with bed head. Because both are seriously adorable. But not as cute as Misha Collins. Because he is possibly the most adorable person on Earth. Next to Colin, because we all want to give him hugs. Especially Bradley. But I have a feeling he'll get all mad if we hug Colin. I'm going shut up now, I'm afraid I've got the sleepy haha's ATM.


	9. The Story of Jae

Sunlight streamed in through the small window in the upper corner of the room waking Merlin. He squinted and moved his hand to cover his eyes, but found his muscle groaned in response from the previous days hard work. He could feel that we he was wearing all of his clothes save his shoes as the second the pair had returned they had scoffed down dinner and then promptly crashed, just barely making it into bed. He yawned and stretched out his tied and sore muscles, immediately regretting the action.

"Oww!" He moaned collapsing back to the cot face first groaning in discomfort.

"What're 'uo on 'bout?" Arthur said rolling over and facing Merlin in his half-conscious awakened state.

"M' sore." Merlin said turning his head so that he was face to face with Arthur.

" 'Cause 'ur a wimp. 'Nd an idiot." Arthur mumbled.

" 'M not, 'ou're still a prat."

" 'Ou always say 'hat. Think of something 'ew. Oh, forgot, 'our're not that 'mart." Arthur said chuckling a few times.

"At least I 'on't laugh at my own jokes."

"Laughed 'cos it was funny."

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was, 'nd you won't 'mit that 'cause you're a faery princess."

" 'M a faery princess?"

"Mhm, 'ou are. You go 'to the forres' with 'em and dance every full moon. 'S exactly what you do."

"No, 's what you do."

" 'S not."

"'Thur Pendragon Crown Prince of 'amelot and High Princess of the faery court, born to kill, be a prat and dace in the moonlight." Merlin said then he laughed a bit.

"You 'ust laughed at your own joke so ha and ha."

"You did it twice."

"No, didn't."

"Yah, 'ah did."

"Nu-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Boys! I hope you're up! You've got one hour before you have to be at Gaerth's so wipe that sleep out of your eyes and get a move on!" Clara called to the sleep drunk pair.

Merlin, somewhat used to hard farming and getting up early, rolled over and got up groaning and his muscles felt as if they'd been ripped apart. Arthur, however, just mumbled something under his breath and rolled onto his other side.

Yawning widely, the young warlock enter the small hovel of the kitchen where he saw Clara calmly drinking her tea. "Well at least we have one of the pair awake and somewhat functioning." She said looking up form her tea and smiling softly and Merlin. "Although I'm not quite sure how your other half is doing."

Merlin took a seat across from the elderly lady, his black hair sticking up in the back as a sign of his rather atrocious bed head, his clothes were mussed.

Wait, _his clothes._

Why was he still dressed in his grubby clothing.

"You came home exhausted ate all the food and passed out on your cots the second you hit them. I'd guess neither of you are all the accustomed to the hard life of a farmer?" Clara said observing how Merlin had looked at his clothing in shock.

"I was, like what- about a year and a half ago, then I moved to Camelot and managed to get myself stuck with that great arse." Merlin said smiling fondly at the memories.

"You don't seem to mind." Clara said raising one of her white eyebrows in question.

Merlin seemed to contemplate the question for a few moments before answering. "I-I don't know he's gotten better, he's changed."

Clara looked at him warmly, knowledge twinkling in her eyes. "I have a feeling he's not the only one who's changed since you arrived at Camelot, of course I didn't know you previously but, I suppose I have a rather funny feeling my assumption would prove to be true. So tell me, why would you head to the heart of a kingdom that hates people such as us?"

"Honestly, I didn't have anywhere else to turn to, my mother was friends with the Physician there and he's been taking care of me ever since he's excellent really. Together we've been saving the royal family all this time, it's quite a job let me tell you." Merlin said smiling to himself, this not going unnoticed by Clara.

"I can imagine, so what's this physician's name, perhaps I know him all we healers seem to intermingle at one point in time really." Clara asked.

"Oh, his name is Gaius, he's got white shoulder length hair, gives you the eyebrow look a lot." Merlin answered fondly, remembering his home in Camelot.

"Gaius?" Clara said disbelievingly.

"Yah, why?" Merlin asked, her response seemed out of place.

"Oh." Clara said simply looking and stirring her tea a sorrowful expression crossing her face which was mirrored in the reflection of her tea.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin asked, clearly worried by the sudden change in her mood.

"No, don't be silly not at all perhaps you should awaken Arthur, best not be late again." Clara said, clearly plastering a false smile on her face.

"Alright." Merlin said, his hopes with talking to Clara about his mother dashed.

Merlin walked down the tiny hallway to their shared room where Arthur was currently sprawled out on his tiny cot. His mouth hung open and his bed head clearly obvious, pieces sticking up all over his white pillow, if Merlin hadn't been accustomed to the seeing the sleeping prince he might've called the scene as 'adorable'.

Taking advantage of the sleeping prince he grabbed his own pillow and crept up on Arthur making sure the prince did not hear his footsteps on the floor. He crept closer and closer until he was standing over the prince and with a great cry he hit the prince square in the face with the pillow.

"Ahhhh!" Arthur said sprawling awkwardly and his limps flailing about him clearly not expecting a surprise pillow attack. Merlin took the opportunity to hit the stunned prince in the face with the pillow yet again, Merlin's laughter ringing throughout the small hut.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled throwing his arms up to defend his face and the pillow attack by his manservant.

"Revenge!" Cried merlin continuing the assault, "Reeevengeee!"

Arthur, now prepared for the pillow fight grabbed his own weapon, his pillow, and used it to block the next blow from Merlin who was laughing rather hard at this point. The Prince took this chance to land a blow to Merlin's face, the sorcerer was knocked back a few steps and Arthur took his this as his chance to get too his feet, pillow in hands.

The two faced each other, pillows in hands mock circling each other and identical grins plastered on their faces. They mock circled each other, holding their pillows as swords and grinning like complete and utter fools.

"So we meet again Prince Arthur." Merlin said in a fake deep voice, trying not to laugh.

"Indeed though I'm terribly afraid this meeting shall be our last, Merlin Prince of Darkness." Arthur said glaring at his manservant trying to will his smile to not show.

"Prince of Darkness, wow Arthur truly creative, color me impressed." Merlin said a smirk gracing his high cheek bones.

Arthur took the chance that Merlin was distracted and charge at him trying to hit Merlin in the head with his pillow but missed when Merlin ducked and instead hit Arthur in the side. The fight broke out in chaos.

Merlin was basically just swinging his pillow in the general direction of the prince, Arthur using the same tactic against Merlin. Merlin started to run around the small room, Arthur chasing him yelling, "You shall fall Merlin Prince of Darkness!" Merlin practically crying he was laughing so hard.

"Ahhhahahaha!" Merlin cried as Arthur overcame Merlin's pillow assault and tackled him to his be mat Merlin raining blow after blow upon the Prince.

"Surrender!" Arthur said trying to womp Merlin with his pillow.

"Neverrr!" Cried Merlin in-between laughter.

"So be it then!" Arthur said in his prattish voice before receiving a pillow to the face via his manservant who was now overcome with a surge of laughter.

Using this to his advantage Arthur managed to get Merlin's wrist and pin them to the floor."Do you surrender at last Merlin, Prince of Darkness?" Arthur asked his manservant once again.

"Neverr!" Merlin cried dramatically.

Arthur smirked at his friend, "Than you leave me no choice!" He said and then in once swift motion picked up his pillow and continued to hit Merlin in the face and upper torso repeatedly both laughing and in near hysterics.

Merlin swore he'd never seen Arthur that happy in the entire time he'd known him.

"Boys! Do you just have this affair with being late?" Clara said sticking her head into their small room. At seeing the pillow fight she just smiled to herself and wondered how two people could manage to be so oblivious to their own feelings.

This seemed to resonate with Arthur and he straightened up getting off of Merlin, who was currently blushing, "I'll just get dressed then..." His sentence trailing off once he realized he was already dressed. "Wow Merlin, dressing me in my sleep who knew you could be so dedicated? Oh wait no, you just forgot to undress me, didn't you?" Arthur said glaring at his manservant.

"I was tired!" Merlin said to his own defense.

"Well _I_ was still dressed and in case you fail to notice _I _am the-" Arthur started saying rather prattishly before he was interrupted by Merlin yet again.

"-Crown Prince of Camelot. I know, you go around shouting it a lot in case you haven't noticed." Merlin said rolling his eyes at the blonde prince.

"I..what I do _not!" _Arthur sputtered back at Merlin indignantly.

Merlin crossed his arms, staring down at Arthur with his blue eyes, "You do actually, it's very annoying not to mention prattish."

"Oh yah well-" Arthur said trying to counter Merlin's attack.

"Boys! Honestly Arthur how old are you?" Clara interrupted.

"20" Arthur said somewhat sheepishly.

"And you Merlin?" Clara said peering down the bridge of her nose to look the warlock in his eyes.

"19" Merlin murmured.

Clara turned his gaze back to the prince. "So Arthur don't you think it's time you learned to dress yourself?" She queried.

"...Maybe..." Arthur said looking at the ground like it was much more interesting than his conversation with Clara.

Clara clapped her hands together, "Excellent! Well now that that's settled I think it best you be on your way, wouldn't want you to be late...no wards of mine are late just to let you two know since you seem to attract danger and foolishness." She lectured returning to the kitchen the boys following her as was shooing them out the door.

"Oh, you have no idea." Merlin said shaking his head at the elderly woman.

"Go on now, here's your lunches I packed for you two. Have a great day boys, and try to not get yourselves in trouble. Remember public displays of affection are frowned upon!" Clara said handing them their little lunch sacks that looked more like a snack then lunch as she hurried them out the door smiling and giving each of them a kiss on the forehead as they set of too Gaeth's farm. The pair exchanging matching looks of confusion at her statement of public displays of affection.

()()()()()()()()()

They reached Gaerth's farm relatively quickly as they now knew where it was and this time they were not distracted with chasing each other around, all though there _was_ quite a bit of shoving that went on, but that was to be expected really.

Gaerth was out in the fields shoveling an ominous brown heap into a waiting cart a young lady standing next to him swinging her hips to an invisible beat, hands clasped behind her long black hair streamed in the wind behind her, her stained dress flowing around her in the gust of wind. She seemed to notice Merlin and Arthur and hurried ran over to greet them, not even attempting to behave like a lady.

She was skinny, almost unnaturally so, her dress seemed to hang of her and her gangly limbs which seemed to just dangle of her body. She wore an old tattered dress that seemed to be small for her height and the hem of her dress was a good foot above her ankles, the garment covered in patches. She had exuberant green eyes with long black lashes and her complexion was that of a tanned brown form working beside her brother in the field in the days. But the most striking feature was her smile which seemed to have a life of itself. There was a large gap between her two front teeth, but she seemed so happy to see the visitors.

"Hi! My name's Jae! You MUST be Merlin and Arthur! You aren't from around here right? I think that that is SO cool I want to travel but Clara says no, I also really want to be a princess but I can't be that either which is a shame. Gaerth tells me I wouldn't want to be a princess but I really do. Think of all the horses in the stable there! I mean dresses might be nice and all but I REALLY love horses. I think they're jus SO smart and lovely and-"

"Jae; a simple hello would be fine." Gaerth said reprimanding his younger sister. At seeing how crestfallen she now seemed Gaerth kneeled down beside her, "Princesses have to have good manners." He added smiling to the little girl.

Jae's smile returned ten fold. She curtsied to the two men and stood up back straight, "Well then if you'll follow me into my royal kingdom I would be very much honored." She said her smile blinding.

"Your highness." Merlin said bowing slightly to Jae who giggled. "I'm Merlin, my Lady and this is Arthur." Merlin said nudging Arthur to bow as well. He did, rather awkwardly and stiffly, "Lady Jae, I'm Arthur." Jae giggled even more, smiling broadly.

"Such gentleman here in the Court!" Jae said continuing to play along.

Arthur smiled at her softly, "A man is not measured by the money in his pockets, but by the love in his heart."

Jae smiled even more, "Then," She said picking up a nearby twig "I dub you Sir Arthur Knight of Camelot." She said tapping it on each of his shoulders.

"Thank-you my lady." Arthur said gravely looking up with his blue eyes sparking. Merlin could feel his chest warming, that his prince had grown so much over this past year, it still amazed him. Arthur, who had once been uncaring and spoiled, was now the most compassionate person he knew. He was funny, stubborn, brave, loyal and sympathetic. Everything you could want in another person, in Merlin's eyes he was perfect.

"C'mon Sir Arthur let's go play!" Jae said grabbing his hand and pulling him abruptly to his feet trying to run the house.

Gaerth seemed quite amused, "He can't play Jae he's got to work."

Jae's smile faltered, "But he's a knight, knight don't farm they fight! We're going to protect the Kingdom and have adventures and slay-"

"Jae!" Gaerth said cutting her off abruptly, "We don't speak like that, and you know that!" He took a deep breath and let it out, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Why don't you go get some flowers?" He said a fake smile in place.

"Can Arthur come with me?" Jae asked hope in her voice.

Gearth was about to say something but Arthur cut him off, "Not right now; but how about after we'll save Camelot from the dragons?" He said his smile reaching all the way up to his eyes.

"OK!" Jae exclaimed happily and started skipping to the meadow turning around to wave to Merlin and Arthur; the pair waved back a smile in place.

"Sorry about that, she's just-different that's all." Gaerth said his face clouded.

Arthur waved him off, "She's perfectly fine."

"I know, I just she wouldn't bring _it _up so casually, it makes everyone so uncomfortable and none of the village children will play with her now." Gaerth said shaking his head sadly.

"What's it?" Merlin asked innocently enough.

Gearth looked around shiftily, "Camelot, you know the Kingdom, more specifically Uther Pendragon."

Before he could think better of it Arthur spoke, "What do you have against the King?" a bit indignantly, receiving an elbow from Merlin.

Gaerth's eyes seemed instantly saddened, "Listen it's a long story and we have a lot of fertilizing ahead of us, how about I tell you as we go if you really must know."

"Alright then." Arthur agreed finding the answer acceptable.

"Great." Gaerth said sadly. "Now here's what we need to do first, we need to get that manure into that cart so we can spread in on the field."

"Manure?" Arthur asked slowly.

"Of course," Gaerth responded as if Arthur asked if air was necessary to breathe, "what else would we use to fertilize our crops, chicken meat? Or as Uther would see it the blood of our enemies." He said bitterly picking up a shovel and hoisting a shovel of manure into the cart.

Merlin picked up a shovel and started to shovel as well and seeing Arthur standing there like a stupid sod who had no idea what he was doing he tossed a shovel towards Arthur who caught it and looked at the pile disgustingly.

"Well it's no going to shovel itself." Gaerth said looking at Arthur as if he'd suddenly grown a third head. Slowly, Arthur scooped up a shovel full and attempted to get it into the cart but missed.

"Hey! That's expensive stuff there buddy don't waste it, Jez did you _ever_ work on a farm before?" He asked Arthur.

"Um, not I'm er...not really the farming type..." Arthur sputtered out trying to cover his tracks.

"So then what kind of type are you?" Gaerth asked.

"Well he's a prat that's for start." Merlin interjected.

Arthur shot Merlin an annoyed look, "Hey, watch your mouth Emrys I'll have you know I'm a brilliant swords man."

Merlin scoffed at Arthur's claim, "Comparing your sword fighting skills with a ten year old doesn't count you know."

Arthur glared at Merlin and started walking towards him shovel in hand, "I'll show you my sword fighting skills Merlin-"

"Ok, guys I'm actually still here I hope you know." Gaerth stated, more than a bit worried as too what he might actually witness if he let the conversation continue in it's direction.

The pair both looked at him and got back to work, shoveling cow dung into the cart quietly.

But the quiet was not to last as Arthur and Merlin could never be characterized as 'quiet types'. "You said something about Uther soaking the fields with the blood of his enemies...what did you mean by that?" Arthur asked out loud. Merlin, from the other side of the cart, shot him a look that they were _supposed_ to be undercover at the moment.

Gaerth looked up from his shovel full, "You mean you actually _like_ King Uther?" Gaerth said like there was something foul on his tongue.

"I take it you don't?" Arthur said dodging the question with all the effortless grace he had learned at court.

Gaerth glared at Arthur, "No I do not, and if I didn't worship the Goddesses so devoutly I would have killed the man by now." He said so much hate in his voice he could've killed.

"Really? Why?" Arthur asked, intrigued and worried at the same time, Merlin shooting him a glance that was telling him not to pry. Shockingly, Arthur ignored Merlin's look and his blue eyes were ablaze with questions.

Gaerth put his shovel down, walking over to Arthur meeting his blue eyes. "You want to know _why_? I'll tell you why. He killed my sisters, my mother, my brother and my father. This land is soaked in the blood of the thousands he killed, wait not that's not possible. You want to know why? Because he burned most of his victims alive! There was nothing left, nothing to hold, just ashes, ashes that blew away in the wind." Gaerth said vehemently, his eyes burning with hatred.

Merlin, relating to his plight shot Arthur a 'Don't say anything stupid look' and proceeded forward laying a hand on Gaerth's shoulder in a calming manner. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.' Merlin said in a small voice.

Gaerth looked up, "No, I want everyone to know what that _man_-" he spat out angrily, "did to my family and to my sister. My little sisters."

He looked up, his eyes clouded with tears, "We lived in Camelot during my childhood, I'm the youngest of _all_ of us." His voice breaking at the end, he took a deep breath recollecting himself as he continued on with his tale. "Keayon, was the oldest he was 12 at the time, the twins Jae and Caerle were 8 and I was 4. I was playing with my friends, we all were when we heard the Queen had died in child birth, my mother came running sobbing and we took what we could and we left. She had a friend who worked for the palace and they had told my mother to leave at once, that Uther had lost in and in his grief was banning magic and killing all who practiced it. We were leaving when Caerle was playing in the streets with Jae and a horse was spooked by the guards, it reared up and stomped on Caerle." He took a calming breath his knuckles white. "Jae being her twin rushed over to her and laid her little hands on Caerle's chest healing her with her magic. Her-her hands were so little and Jae was so sad and worried that was her twin her best friend and she couldn't let Caerle die. The guards saw this and pulled Jae and Caerle apart but my mother couldn't let her babies be harmed so she used magic against the guards, but they had a sorcerer too and he took her too, and my father and my brother, but not me. I don't have magic." His voice broke and he was silently weeping into his hands, his body shaking.

Arthur's blonde eyebrows knitted together, how could Jae still be 8 years old, she must be at least in her 20's, better yet how was she still alive?

"I don't understand," he muttered "how is Jae still 8 then and why is she here?" He asked.

Merlin shot Arthur the mother of all glares, and continued to try to comfort Gaerth in his grief and pain.

Gaerth looked up, "I'll tell you why, because he tortured them. The guards brought my family before the King and he had my mother and father killed on the spot, my brother too. But not my sisters, he'd seen what they could do, that they were twins. So you know what they decided? To experiment! To experiment with my little sisters too see if they could rip the bond they shared apart! They did too. It killed Caerle since she was always the quite one and the maid managed to get Jae out of there before they killed her." He said in a rush, his pain obvious as his tears fell silently down his cheeks.

"She's going to die soon, that's why we came here. Clara is such an excellent healer, the fact she's been able to keep Jae alive this long is proof enough of that." He collapsed in sob's as he thought of his 'little' sister dying.

Arthur looked at Merlin, so many questions filling his head he was unsure where to even begin, fortunately for him it seemed that Merlin could read him well enough to know what he was about to ask.

"A twin cannot survive without it's other half." Merlin said his voice seemed broken and laden with grief for the poor child. "Gaius had me help deliver twins once, the older boy died and soon after the younger girl died as well." Merlin said his blue eyes going foggy with the memory.

Arthur stood there, dumbstruck and completely numb. He didn't understand wasn't magic evil? Wasn't it? But she was just saving her sister and to have her should ripped apart...

Wasn't it against everything he'd ever learned?

"She'll appear eight years old forever,never really aging because technically she no longer exists because her soul is too shattered. So don't be alarmed if she forgets you tomorrow she has me...memory troubles." His voice breaking all over again. "That bastard look what he did to my sister, my big sister is now my little sister. I ask the Fates why and they never answer me back, why must she suffer like this. Why?" Gaerth asked some unseeing force, his grief coating his words.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, his blue eyes clouded with a myriad of emotions.

"I just need a drink and too wash off my face, I'll...I'll be back in five minutes or so.." Gaerth said tossing his shovel down and taking off towards the river.

"Arthur?" Merlin said stepping over cautiously to his friend.

"I don't understand...I...just don't." Arthur admitted to his friend.

"I know." Merlin responded laying his hand gently on Arthur's shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes each ensconced in their thoughts and a quite and calming silence over took them as they waited for Gaerth's return.

Gaerth returned a short while later he still seemed slightly upset, but at least he was trying to mask it now. "Alright, now that we've got all the manure in the cart we're going to spread it on the field Arthur you take the cart and Merlin you shovel because I saw how earlier this guy with a shovel and it didn't look so good."

Merlin laughed, "It's because he's a clot-pole."

Gaerth let out an abrupt bark of laughter, "A what?"

"Clot-pole." merlin answered.

"And what the hell is that?" Gaerth asked the young sorcerer.

"Him." Merlin said pointing to a scowling Arthur.

"You're hilarious." Arthur gritted out between his pearly whites.

Merlin shrugged the prince off, "I do try."

Gaerth shook his head, "Best we get back to work I'm going to get some chores done around the fields and when you two are down with that we'll have lunch, yah?" Gaerth more stated than asked.

"Sounds good." Merlin said nodding his approval of the plan, picking up his shovel. Gaerth nodded and began his trek back the main house, meanwhile Arthur stood there very unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.

Merlin chuckled lightly, "Do you have any idea what it is you're actually doing?" He asked the prince.

"Um...well I just need to..um..push this? Yah, push this." Arthur said struggling to push the cart which was unmoving.

Merlin covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Arthur failed to move the cart using all his strength. Eventually the incognito prince decided to _really _put his back into it and strained in vain against the large cart.

"What's so damned funny? I'd like to see your skinny arse push this thing it's massive." Arthur said puffing out his chest, a natural defense mechanism for the prince.

Merlin, no longer able to control his giggles, laughed outright, "That's because you're not supposed to push it you massive pillock! That's what we have donkeys and horses for. Oh, honestly Arthur." Merlin said shaking his head, humor etched into his features.

Arthur scowled at Merlin, "And just where are we getting this creature from?" He asked his manservant.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the stables?" Merlin said shooting him a crocked smile. Arthur gave him a blank expression which really only made Merlin grin wider feeling really quite clever.

"Lead the way then, Merlin." Arthur said drawling his manservants name out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They found the stables located behind the house to the left and had found a rather older looking donkey and decided he would be a safe bet and couldn't possibly cause any trouble for the pair.

Oh, how they were wrong.

"Merlin, it won't move!"

"What do you mean, 'it won't move'?"

"I mean THE SODDING CREATURE WON'T MOVE you moron!"

"Come up with something new you've been using that one for how long?"

"If you don't get over here I'm going to have it permanently written on your forehead."

"Fine!" Merlin grumbled as he made his way over from the shovelful he was unloading to where the prince was staring quizzically at the donkey.

"It's not moving." Arthur explained.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Really I just had NO idea." He said sarcastically.

Arthur glared at him, "So what do we do?" The prince asked folding his arms across his broad chest.

Merlin sighed a long suffering breath and walked up the donkey's face. "Come on then," he started softly at the creature reaching out to pet it's muzzle when the donkey's head lurched up and tried to bit Merlin.

"It tried to bite me!" Merlin exclaimed jumping away from the sassy donkey.

"I thought it was trying to lick you." Arthur shrugged nonchalantly holding back his laughter by biting his lips.

Merlin glared at him. Turning his attention back to the donkey Merlin decided to try to gain it's friendship first, "I know it's hard being worked all day every day and not getting any thanks-" he shot a glare at Arthur who pointedly ignored him "-but sometimes you have to solider on because people are depending on you-"

Merlin was cut off by an indignant, "The only things depend on you for and you're either late or they're not done."

"Quite you!" Merlin hollered at the prince who just rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a big prat," Merlin cooed at the donkey, "We would just really appreciate it if you could move and help us out a bit, then we promise we'll take you back to your stall and you can rest and eat. Does that sound good?" Merlin finished sweetly.

"It sounds like you're trying to seduce him." Arthur grumbled and received a sharp elbow to the side for his remark.

"You're fond of using that thing aren't you?"

"Very, in fact."

"It's very pointy."

"Well it's not covered by fat like someone else's." Merlin said looking pointedly at Arthur. "Now let's see if-" Merlin said reaching out his hand and trying to stroke the donkey's muzzle only this time merlin managed to pet the donkey.

"Oh see, you're just misunderstood." Merlin said relating to the donkey.

Arthur huffed, "Well I would let you pet me if you talked to me like that too." the prince declared. Wait a moment, he wasn't supposed to actually be saying that out loud.

Merlin spun around, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you never treat me nicely and if you did maybe I'd give you some time off." He said letting a breath he had been holding out.

Merlin turned back around to continue petting the donkey, "I'd be nice if you weren't such a prat." Merlin continued to coo praises to the donkey and Arthur maybe felt himself getting a little jealous. Maybe. Because Merlin never talked to him like that and he'd saved Merlin's life and also, this was a donkey. And donkey's were smelly creatures with flies and they were donkeys and this donkey could not have Merlin. Merlin was his. Wait, what? Was he really arguing with himself over being jealous of a donkey.

That was stupid.

Really, really stupid.

"Are you done yet?" The prince huffed annoyed he'd been jealous of a donkey over his manservant, a rather ridiculous train of thought really.

Merlin sighed, "I suppose so, now you hooked him up to the cart right? Tightened all the straps?" He asked giving the prince a quizzical stare.

"Yah, yah, I'm actually competent." Arthur huffed.

Merlin just gave him a 'Gaius eyebrow' accompanied by a "Right...Well, if you say so then get her moving, just tap her on the but and she'll start going then pick up the handles and be sure to steer. I'll go and get my shovel." Merlin explained.

Arthur looked at the donkey a bit off put to actually touch it. The old looking donkey was missing part of an ear the tail seemed far too short and the coat could be described as mangy at best. "Well then you heard him, 'YAAH'." Arthur said idiotically smacking the donkey much too hard. The startled, elderly, donkey gave a squeal and promptly took off away from the prince. However, the cart had not been properly attached and the donkey took off leaving the cart, the prince, and the sorcerer behind.

"What the..." Merlin asked turning to find the donkey missing and a very startled prince. "I thought you said you tightened the bloody straps you clot pole!"

"I did!" Arthur protested.

It only took a quick glance at the harness on the cart to affirm Merlin's suspicion, "No you didn't you didn't even fasten them right!"

"I didn't know how!" Arthur said back his arms in the air demonstrating the level of exasperation he felt.

"THEN. ASK. You don't have to know everything and you're never to high or mighty to ask for help you dollop head! Now we have to spend hours looking for the poor frightened thing!" Merlin yelled at Arthur, clearly angered by Arthur's incompetence. He stomped off after the donkey, turning around to glare back at Arthur when he saw the prince continuing to stand there, "Well, let's go we haven't got all day!"

Arthur mumbled something unintelligible following Merlin with his tail between his legs and his eyes transfixed upon the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh, quit you're mopping you drama queen." Merlin said climbing over yet another shrubbery.

Arthur gave a solid, "Hmph." In reply continuing to trek after Merlin.

"Now you're really just a two year old for Chrissake Arthur grow up." Merlin said growing exasperated. They'd spent the past two hours scouring the surrounding forrest for the donkey and Arthur had went from disgraced to moping and Merlin couldn't tell which was worse. If he'd just learn already that it was _okay_ to ask people for help already they wouldn't be in this bloody mess. But oh no, Arthur was really a genuine prat who couldn't manage to learn his damned lesson because he already thought he already knew everything. Or maybe because Arthur didn't want to seem weak in front of him? But that was just stupid! They were friends after all and Merlin blushed at the thought the Arthur had held him while he mourned his father. Friends stood together through the god times and the bad, they trusted each other. Or did Arthur not trust him enough to show him his weak side? Merlin sighed heavily, it could mean so many different things with someone as emotionally complex as well as constipated as Arthur. So they trekked into the forrest further, a quite tension hanging about them.

"Do you hear that?" Arthur whispered holding his hand up, Merlin shaking his head in response.

Arthur looked around creeping closer and then pushing through a bush and some bristles into a small clearing where a donkey stood casually chewing.

Merlin smiled softly and walked right up to the donkey who took a frightened step back.

"Oh, shhh sweet heart everything's going to be just fine I won't hurt you. I promise. It'll all be ok, we'll head back to the stable and everything'll be ok." He said slowly taking each step closer and closer to the donkey and then laid his hands gently on it's muzzle. "It's okay. It's okay." He murmured to the donkey softly stroking it's tattered fur.

Then it hit Arthur.

It hit Arthur like a fully galloping horse and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

This was Merlin, the core of Merlin.

He loved. He loved everything and everyone, he didn't care what they looked like he showed even the most downtrodden of creatures with respect and love. He loved, he was kind, he was brave, he was clever, he was _Merlin_.It was like every being resonated with him, like every creature fell in love with him and now he understood, for a brief moment, why.

But as suddenly as it came it was gone, like a leaf swept away by the wind.

"Arthur, we should head back now, she'll follow me as long as you don't spook her." Merlin said calmly.

Arthur just nodded, his eyes downcast while memories that he did not want to remember came to the forefront of his mind. Memories that stayed buried for a reason.

They trudged on for a while in a slightly tense silence that Arthur was loathe to disrupt because he _knew_ he was wrong and it wasn't as if he was going to admit it. So instead he suffered under the heavy weight of the silence content on daydreaming about Camelot and his soft bed there.

"You know I'm your friend." Merlin said finally breaking the silence.

Arthur rolled his eyes tersely, "No, here I thought you were a cow that chose to follow me all this time."

Merlin looked down his blue eyes a mixture of hurt and anger, "I'm serious you know, I'm your friend you can trust me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Arthur spun around quite angry at being told to show his emotions for once,"What is it with you and all these emotional talks please can we just let this go!"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS UNLESS I FORCE YOU TO TELL ME!" Merlin yelled at him, his blue eyes seemed to shine in the light.

"My thoughts are my own damnit!" Arthur yelled back.

"Well so are mine and I still share them with you! I don't care if you're the prince or the village simpleton Arthur I don't care! I don't care if you tell me your whole life you've wanted to be a princess or if you feel a certain way! You're my friend and incase you didn't know that's how friendships work I trust you and you trust me, this isn't a one way street here! I'm so tired of trying to guess your thoughts or coercing them out of you!" Merlin shot back at him.

Arthur stood there a little shell shocked for a moment, and while Merlin had been his manservant for about a year and he really should be used to these brazen displays of emotion from him, some part of him always got a bit effected by it. He shook it off attributing it to his upbringing in a court where everyone secretly hates each other and rooms filled with fake laughter.

Only two words came to his mind. "I'm sorry." Regretting the hurt he'd caused his close friend.

"Me too. I know I shouldn't pry..." Merlin trailed off unsure how to continue.

Arthur shot him a sad half grin, "Well it hasn't stopped you before."

Merlin smiled softly back, "We...we should head back." Arthur nodded in agreement leaving there emotions once again, in the forrest.

()()()()()()()()()

The rest of the work day passed uneventfully, both absorbed in there own minds and thoughts. Occasionally they would banter back and forth but they always returned to their thoughts.

Merlin thought of his friends in Camelot and hoped they were faring well as he wasn't sure how Uther was missing his only son. He hoped Morgana and Gwen were alright, he knew they would be so long as they had each other. Of course Gwen would be happier if Lancelot was there by her side but Gods knew where he was vainly fighting for honor. He wondered if he'd ever find a love like theirs. Sure he'd liked a few pretty girls but most of them turned out to be either evil sorceresses or creatures intent on killing him. He shook off the thought of a soulmate- he had a destiny to fulfill and a prince to protect after all, love could wait for a bit longer.

Arthur, on the other hand, was ensconced with thoughts of the young girl Jae. He no longer knew where he stood on sorcery, or what to make of his father. He remembered growing up trying to earn his fathers attention with awards or trophies, sometimes it worked and other times it didn't. Hell, he'd looked up to his father and now? Now what did he do? He believed in his heart of hearts that what he had done-what he still did was wrong. Maybe magic wasn't evil? Maybe the people who used it were? _What if he were King what would he do?_ The question lay at the forefront of his mind. Whenever he and his father got into a disagreement he would ask his son what he would do in his position. What would Arthur do when he wore the crown? He liked the idea of seeing it gradually returned to the land, maybe restrictions put on it? He didn't know, and hopeful it would be a while before the decision came to rest upon his shoulders.

"Are you guys done?" A familiar voice said interrupting the pair's deep thoughts. The pair turned around and saw Jae standing there wearing a torn pink dress flowers spilling out of the hem of her dress which she held up. "I thought we could play pretend, see I even picked flowers to put in your hair! I could be the princess and Merlin could my friend and you'd have to rescue us." Jae explained her eyes sparkling and her lips in a sweet smile.

Merlin felt his heart strings threaten to rip in two at the young girl's suggestion, especially after hearing all she had endured. For once in his life, Merlin seemed out of words. However, Arthur didn't seem to miss a beat in replying,"Sure, that sounds perfect. I'm always rescuing Merlin anyways, he's quite the damsel in distress." Arthur said smirking at his friend who was glaring daggers at him.

"Yay!" Jae exclaimed clear joy in her voice her green eyes filling with pure happiness as she rushed up to Merlin dropping the wildflowers at his feet so she could sort through them to find the perfect one. Merlin shot Arthur a quizzical look out of the corner of his eye but either Arthur didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care. Jae seemed to really be contemplating which flowers were the best, her soft brown eyebrows were drawn in together and her green eyes looked long and hard at the flowers in front of Merlin.

Her features suddenly changed and she looked up at the prince, "Which ones do you like for Merlin?"

The prince put on a look of over acted contemplation and kneeled down beside Jae so he was more of her height. He looked at the flowers before him, "Hmmm...I think the blue ones." Arthur said.

Jae lit up, "Perfect!" She said clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "They match his pretty eyes! I almost missed it, but good thing you noticed." Jae said smiling.

Arthur flushed a bit reaching rubbing his neck, becoming a bit uncomfortable. he'd picked blue because Merlin wore it a lot not because he had noticed Merlin had 'pretty eyes'. She picked a few flowers from the bunch she reached up trying to put them in Merlin's hair which didn't work out to well because he was much taller then the girl. Seeing this Arthur lifted her up shifting to be in the crook of his arm so she could tuck the flowers behind the manservants unusually large ears.

"Perfect! Jae announced happily, "Don't you agree Sir Knight?" Jae asked Arthur.

"Perfect." Arthur said nodding putting Jae back down. He bit back his laughter as Merlin blushed and glared at the same time, quite a peculiar combination really. Arthur ,however, just snickered some more at his friend who managed to think of a quick comeback to the teasing.

"Doesn't Arthur get flowers too?" Merlin asked Jae keeping his eye contact with Arthur.

Jae apparently liked the idea a lot and she soon arranged a bouquet of flowers for the prince, "Here," she said "you have to give these to me, you always give a princess flowers, and Merlin when you rescue us. Merlin you can be a princess too!" She said firmly.

Arthur nearly burst out laughing at the suggestion but Merlin shot him a glare that could rival one of Morgana's so he managed, just barely, to keep his laughter to himself.

"Dragon!" She screamed grabbing Merlin's hand and running. "We have to get out of here! Oh I wish we had a knight!" she said running with a feigned expression of fear while looking rather pointedly at Arthur.

And so Arthur chased after them.

()()()()()()()()()()

They spent the remainder of the late afternoon playing princess and dragon's with the young girl who's laughter was incredibly infectious and who's smile shone like the sun. For someone with such a dark past her spirit shined the brightest of them all. She was really something, Merlin thought to himself, she was so sweet but had rather a bossy side to her, not to mention sassy.

Even though she ran in around in an old tattered dress that could have been considered rags she was the most beautiful girl Arthur had ever seen.

"Oh there you are." Gaerth said reaching the small patch of grass they had been playing in for the last hour. He was clearly surprised to find the workers playing with his younger sister, especially after telling them all that had happened to the young girl.

"Arthur and Merlin where playing with me. There was a dragon chasing us and because Merlin and I are princesses but you can't tell anyone because we're in disguise, right Merlin?" She asked seeking backup.

Merlin nodded his head and and smiled at her kneeling down beside her so he would once again be here height. "Right, and we're being chased by this huge ruthless dragon but I-" He was explaining in a very animated tone before Jae decided she wanted to tell the tale again.

"He ate a poisonous flower! Only true love's kiss could awaken him, but we have yet to find his true love! But Sir Arthur managed to slay the dragon, he's Merlin's true love! He was gonna kiss him!" She smiling ear to ear looking back at the blonde man who was now blushing and looking at his manservant rather awkwardly. Kiss Merlin? No, not even for Jae. Merlin was a friend a close male friend and no matter what anyone speculated that was it.

"Jae..." Gaerth trailed off in a reproachful tone, he really didn't approve of his sister trying to make the two men kiss even if they were dating.

"I know, I know it's sundown and they have to go home and eat supper so say goodbye." Jae said clearly disappointed.

Gearth looked at her pointedly and she sighed heavily, gloomily walking over to the pair. She hugged Arthur around his legs, "Bye Arthur." Arthur smiled fondly at the young girl.

He bent down and gave her a real and proper hug, "I'll be back tomorrow and slay that dragon, OK?" He asked and her green eyes absolutely shone.

"Ok." She said hugging him back and smiling into his shoulder.

"Oh I see I don't get a hug..." Merlin began sarcastically before huffing dramatically and he soon found himself with an armful of Jae and a muffled, "Goodbye Merls."

"Bye Jae." He said fondly.

He smiled at Arthur and they turned around to walk back to their farm.

"Wait!" Jae said grabbing Arthur's hand quickly. He turned around clearly surprised. "You forgot the flowers, you have to give them to Merlin." She said before she dashed off quickly retrieving them and bringing them to the prince.

"Thanks Jae." Arthur said giving her a half smile as he waved, turned around, and walked away back towards Clara's house.

They walked for a few steps in silence but with the two of them it naturally didn't last o]long at all. "She's adorable." Merlin said breaking the silence.

Arthur smiled at the ground, "She is, that she is."

"You were, surprisingly, not a complete and utter pillock." Merlin said jokingly at first before softly adding, "When did you get to be so good with kids?"

Arthur laughed softly, "You really know how to flatter people don't you?" He paused for a moment, "Well, if you must know...I uh..." Arthur stammered his facing flushing to the roots of his golden hair. "I...uh...I really wanted a little brother or sister when I was growing up so when Morgana came to the palace when I was..what...six? I was very...er...excited I suppose you could say and she only ever wanted to play dolls and...I..er..might have played with her...once!" He stammered out rubbing the back of his next and blushing adorably.

"You played dolls with Morgana?" Merlin said raising a quizzical eyebrow at the Prince.

Arthur seemed to be growing more and more embarrassed, "Once! And it was because..she just when she first came to the palace she was so sad and I just wanted to cheer her up because my father told me she was you know...like my sister now." He said looking at the ground.

"Well I think that's very sweet of you." Merlin said noticing how embarrassed Arthur had gotten.

Arthur looked up from the ground, "Really?" he asked his blue eyes shining in earnest.

"Really." Merlin agreed. He'd seen this side of Arthur before, the scared to show weakness, scared to show emotion side. Where it was as if showing any sort of weakness, even in front of his most trusted friend, was some sort of crime like he would be punished for made Merlin's chest constrict painfully, to know the lofty expectations of the court on him, to be the King they all knew he would eventually need to be. Expectations far beyond the years of Arthur.

"You know Gaerth said they they're hosting another game tomorrow and they..er invited us." Arthur said to his companion as they walked through the small village.

"Really? Sounds fun." Merlin said.

"How'd you get so good at it?" Arthur blurted out.

Merlin's inky eyebrows arose in surprise to the outburst, "I practiced." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah," Arthur began "I forgot how simple your life is compared to mine." He said.

Merlin snorted, "Yah, you try being me for a day."

"Sounds like the life, I get to sit around and do nothing." Arthur said smugly.

Merlin glared at him, then his expression softened, "You have no idea just how much I do for you."

For some reason Arthur couldn't respond with the cocky 'nothing' that sat heavily on his tongue. Maybe it was Merlin's melancholy expression, his blue eyes cast downwards swimming with emotion.

So he said nothing, for once Prince Arthur held his tongue and opened the door to Clara's small hut for his manservant.

"Oh, these are for you." Arthur said dumbly handing Merlin the flowers that Jae had given him.

Merlin smiled at him, one of those soul melting smiles that both stung you and made you swoon.

"Thank-you, i'll go put them in some water." He said softly and began searching for a small vase while Arthur went to their room.

Truth be told Merlin was hurt. Hurt because he felt like he was hiding a bit of himself from Arthur, hurt because of the burden of destiny weighing him down. He wished now then ever he had someone who knew him, who knew not just Merlin, but Emrys as well. He wanted to be free of this burden, he wanted to tell Arthur. He wanted to tell Arthur all the times that he'd lied to him. God, how that stung. Knowing he'd lied to his best friend. Straight to his face. Even though he knew, _he knew_ he was doing it to protect Arthur didn't make it sting any less. Much like the wound on his back. It was just pain either, it was tiredness. He was tired, tired of fighting tired of all the dying. He just needed to rest for a bit then he'd be ok. He knew he couldn't though the Prince would always need saving. So he'd pull himself together if not for his sake then at least for Arthur's. Yes, he could soldier on for Arthur. He believed in Arthur, he believed in everything they would build together. As long as Arthur was ok Merlin would be ok too. He would make himself strong for both their sakes.

"You should put those in some water, we wouldn't want them to wilt they're really very beautiful." Clara said from the doorway.

"They are," Merlin began and was unable to stop "Arthur gave them too me."

"I know." Clara said gently taking the flowers out of Merlin's hands as he stood their transfixed with his eyes staring out into no where.

She filled an old misshaped pot with water setting the flowers in them. "It's ok, it's just for now." she said softly laying a hand on the warlock's shoulder.

"I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Merlin said a few silent tears slipping down his cheeks.

* * *

Hello again everyone!

Ok, that ending was very sad but very necessary when you think of all the internal conflict going on in his mind. What Merlin and Clara are talking about- well that you can decide for yourself. So Jae. What does everyone think of her? I know that a lot's happened here in this chapter but Jae will come to be a bit more important muchhh later on. like think the third book. Also what do you think of Clara? I came up with her before I watched past season 1 and so I did NOT know about Alice. -_- but ah well, any guesses as too what will happen with her? I don't really want to give that much away but Ygraine is actually going to be making a rather heartbreaking appearance eventually and that will be painful but after that happiness shall return. Right now is till a bit 'fluffy' for me so any readers who like more heart breaking fanfic there will be after the first 30 chapters or so. Thanks again for all the reviews and favs and follows they mean so much to me! You can follow me on tumblr at .com

Always and eternally yours,

Rachel


End file.
